En busca de tu corazón
by Kari Yagami
Summary: *AU* Fict extraño... Kari es una chica fría (o no?) Sora no quiere ver a Tai, igual que Makoto a Davis (o no?), Mimí ama a Kou (o no?) Repito, ¡Fict extraño! **HE VUELTO**
1. Takari

En busca de tu corazón

Antes que nada... Un breve resumen de las cosas:

Este es un mundo alterno Matt, Mimí, Izzy, Tai & Sora se conocen desde la escuela No hubo campamento de verano, No hay aventura digital de verano, no hay digimon ni lo habrá T-T Kari conoce desde pequeña a todos los destinados, menos a Tk... a él lo conoce... a la edad de 11 años..... Daisuke & Yolei no se conocen sino hasta cuando tenían 11 años y 12 años respectivamente, cuando el primero entró a la nueva escuela allí también conocieron a Kari & Tk.... Ken tampoco los conoce.... sino hasta de más grandes Este fict es algo fuerte... Por favor se recomienda a personas con criterio formado Debido a que usaré parejas heterosexuales no incluí ni a Cody ni a Joe (no iba a ponerlos a ambos juntos, no? Creo que no estoy preparada psicológicamente para ficts tipo yaoi o yuri ^^U) Me encantan leer sus comentarios, que sean constructivos, nada amenazante (excepto a Mi Koushiro Yamato... je, je.. a ella le acepto sus amenazas, igual, ya me he desquitado ^__^) 

Final de comentarios: Espero que les guste mi fic

Capítulo 1:   
Otra como tú (Song fict) 

"Quién sabe si sea verdad.... después de todo... algo me has hecho" el joven de 23 años meditaba en su oficina llena de papeles...

Hace rato que pudo haberse dado el lujo de irse, después de todo, es el dueño de la oficina... pero no se ha ido, y no es porque tenga algo pendiente, pero la conversación con su amigo de la infancia lo perturbó

**_Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Takaishi al teléfono expresó el rubio al contestar el teléfono_

_Soy yo, Davis_

_Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has pasado? preguntó el rubio_

_Pues aquí... ya sabes, con mis problemas con esta chica... claro, que nada comparado a lo tuyo Motomiya, como siempre, directo y sin rodeos_

_Yo no tengo problemas con Kari_

_Se escuchó un suspiro de resignación por parte del otro_

_Eres mi mejor amigo.... lo sabes... Te soy sincero, de pequeños ella me gustaba.... pero dejó de interesarme cuando crecimos.. sobre todo por el cambio brusco de personalidad que tuvo recalcó Dai_

_Entiéndela, fue un duro golpe en su vida parecía que Tk trataba de defenderla_

_Está bien, está bien... Pasó eso.... pero ella se volvió fría... la sonrisa cálida de su rostro se borró... ahora me parece que es altanera e irónica... quizá debería ver a un psicólogo... el mismo comentario de Davis_

_No la conoces, realmente la eterna respuesta de Tk_

_Tienes razón... tú, como su pareja, debes conocerla... y sobre todo amarla.... Dai había olvidado el propósito de su llamada Será mejor que hablemos otro día... creo que me estoy desquitando contigo_

_ se despidió Tk, por una parte no le extrañaba la actitud de Daisuke..._

_Cada vez que los problemas asfixian a Motomiya, al chico le dan arrebatos de llamarlo, como tratando de resolver los problemas de Takaishi_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

**_No puede haber... ¿Dónde la encontraría?_**

**_Otra mujer... igual que tú_**

Cuando Tk conoció a Kari, una química especial se dio en ellos... pero nada concretaban... igual a Tk le daba gusto solo verla.... 

Kari era una niña alegre y divertida, empeñada en ser el orgullo de sus padres

Y por sus padres es que ella cambió

Nadie la entiende... ella me buscó a mí... desde el primer instante

Nuevamente su mente retrocedió en el tiempo... 

**_Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**

_La lluvia que caía era tremenda... Tk, de 20 años, le daba los toques finales a su obra maestra... eso será genial!!! Cuando su hermano Matt lo lea, pensará lo mismo y le dará música..._

_Takeru y su hermano trabajan en el ámbito musical, el primero componiendo canciones y el segundo cantándolas y convirtiéndolas en número 1 en las listas_

_Cuando de pronto...¿Alguien llamó a la puerta de su departamento?... Tk suspendió su labor y quedó en silencio..._

_...._

_Silencio....._

_Nada..._

_Quizá sólo fue su... _

_No, allí estaba el golpe en la puerta, esta vez acompañado de una voz_

_Soy yo una femenina muy temblorosa habló_

_Su madre ahora vive en Francia, no puede ser ella_

_Tk casi no podía reconocer a aquella voz... se escuchaba tan frágil e indefensa... igual como se veía_

_¿Qué te pasó, Kari? preguntó preocupado haciéndola ingresar al departamento_

_Ella sólo miraba al piso... Tk estaba intrigado... ¿Qué hacía ella, a esas horas de la noche y en ese estado?_

_¿Estás bien? indagó nuevamente pero Kari no respondía_

_Tk fue a su dormitorio por una toalla... estaba pensando en dejarla descansar, y si acaso Kari no decía nada llamaría a Tai y a sus padres_

_El joven, con mucha ternura, la envolvió en la toalla... Kari lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó profundamente en los labios_

_Takeru quedó, al principio, paralizado... a él le gustaba Kari, desde pequeños... y estaba pensando en decírselo – uno de estos días – pero jamás pensó o imaginó que ella comenzaría de esa forma tan directa_

_Kari seguía besándolo, a pesar de que Tk seguía sin reaccionar..._

_El rubio estaba perturbado... seguro que algo malo le pasaba a ella, y ella buscaba refugio en él... ¡¡¡No podía fallarle!!!_

_Tk le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos... ella suspiró suavemente al sentirlo más confiado_

_Kari estaba muy extraña, de eso estaba seguro Tk.. ella metió las manos por debajo de la camisa del chico, incitándolo a no quedarse en inocentes besos_

_¿Estás segura? preguntó con voz temblorosa_

_Ella se apartó del chico y desabrochó su blusa... suavemente la deslizó por sus hombros dejando su pecho semidesnudo_

_Nuevamente lo abrazó y besó con más ansias que al principio_

_Tk se perdió cada vez más en su cuerpo... la ama y no sólo eso... la desea... por ese motivo la recostó con delicadeza y amor en su cama_

_Exploró con suma tranquilidad y paciencia cada centímetro de su piel conforme la despojaba de la ropa... formó una ruta de delicados besos desde sus labios hasta su vientre, como si estuviese marcando su territorio y declarando que aquella chica le pertenecía... _

_El único pensamiento que tuvo el rubio en ese momento fue que después de esa noche la pediría en matrimonio a su familia_

_No tuvo tiempo para pensar en más... las manos de Hikari lo llevaban por un mundo de placer desconocido hasta ahora por él_

_Al momento que su miembro se deslizó por la vagina sintió un pequeño obstáculo... el traspasarlo le significó a Kari un tremendo dolor inexplicablemente placentero_

_Tk se preocupó por unos instantes del sobresaltó de Kari, pero ella deslizó sus piernas por las caderas del chico y lo besó apasionadamente_

_Besos, caricias prohibidas, placer indescriptible, el fuego que estaba oculto en ambos jóvenes esa noche de desató de una forma que nadie sospechaba_

_Con un grito Kari delató que aquel había sido el momento más excitante de toda su vida, aparte de que sus uñas se clavaron en la piel del muchacho... ¿Tendría acaso instinto de felina? Al rubio eso no le importó, la tomó del rostro para besarla profundamente_

_Te amo Tk murmuró entre sus labios... el orgasmo que lo invadió le había dado valor para decírselo_

_Tk se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Kari, cansado de los movimientos de su cadera, pero satisfecho y nada arrepentido de lo que había pasado_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

El recuerdo de su primera experiencia sexual sería perfecta... de no ser por un detalle... Su anhelo de pedirla en matrimonio a sus padres jamás se daría...

En primer lugar porque esa noche Kari y Tai recibieron la llamada de un accidente automovilístico... lastimosamente los esposos Yagami no sobrevivieron para contar los acontecimientos

Kari salió de la morgue en medio de la lluvia, sin decir nada a nadie... en busca de Tk

Bien, Tk aún quería casarse con ella, porque aún la ama... pero ella.. ella no quiere

Incluso a Kari no le importó arruinar la reunión de Tk, cuando él le propuso matrimonio delante de todos sus amigos y ella se negó rotundamente

Ni siquiera su hermano comprende tal actitud... bueno, por otro lado Tai tenía un grave asunto en su vida que atender

Tk decidió llevarse a Kari a vivir a su departamento, eso ella sí lo aceptaba

No te comprendo admitió el rubio Pero no puedo dejarte... te amo tanto

Matt no aceptaba del todo la situación tormentosa que vivía Tk... Kari es tan fría... tan distante...

No la comprenden... ella es diferente conmigo insistía Tk

Todos sus amigos pensaban que el amor lo cegaba... 

Kari... ¿cariñosa?

No había cómo creerlo... ella jamás lo ha demostrado... detesta que la vean besarse en la boca en público, y solo suele abrazar a Tk cuando ve que el apuesto rubio es acosado por alguna chica... parecería que Kari, con esa actitud, quisiera decirles –Él es mío!!! –

A Takeru las chicas le rodean la vida, y eso es por escribir aquellas hermosas canciones que Matt convierte en éxito con su voz

El rubio negó con la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza... Era un hecho que jamás podría dejar a Kari

**_No puede haber...._**_desgracia semejante_

**_Desgracia semejante...._**_otra, otra mujer_

**_Otra mujer..._**_desgracia semejante_

**_Igual que tú_**

"Definitivamente nadie la comprende... ni la comprenderá jamás... yo no soy un ángel caído del cielo, tengo mis defectos y a veces mi mal carácter y Kari ha sabido sobrellevarlos y muy bien..." el rubio suspiró pesadamente

**_Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_"Deje de fastidiarme" en esos instantes Tk tiró el teléfono sumamente encolerizado_

_"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Kari extrañada... Tk rara vez pierde el control de aquella forma_

_"¿Recuerdas la canción que compuse? ¿La más larga y la que ese cretino me arrebató?... El juicio está dando favor a ellos... No tengo suficientes pruebas para demostrar que es mía"_

_Kari entonces demostró algo que no sabe cómo demostrar en público..._

_"Tranquilo, mi Takeru" ella comenzó seductora e inocentemente a la vez que recostaba al chico en el sofá_

_"No pienso perder el caso!!! Es mi letra, es de mi autoría!!!" la ira del joven parecía no aplacarse_

_"Y no la perderás... solo relájate y verás que encontrarás la solución con facilidad" Kari deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camisa del chico y acariciaba el varonil pecho_

_Ella lo besó no solo una, sino varias veces... al momento de desabrochar su blusa le mostró una cálida sonrisa, parecida a la que tenía cuando de pequeña_

**_Con iguales emociones, _**

**_Con las expresiones que en otras sonrisas_**

**_No vería yo_**

_Esa sonrisa!!! Esa hermosa sonrisa desintegró toda la ira existente en el chico... con esa sonrisa ella lo había atraído_

_"Ese cretino podrá arrebatarte tus letras, pero jamás se llevará tu inspiración... aunque no lo dejaremos ganar, esa canción no será tu último éxito" susurró melosamente al oido del chico que deslizó sus manos por la desnuda espalda de Kari... ella se estremeció al contacto con sus manos y gimió como respuesta_

_Kari abrazó a Tk cuando él comenzó a explorar con sus labios los senos de su amante.. ella deslizaba sus dedos por la rubia melena_

_Nuevamente volvieron a unir sus cuerpos... nuevamente él volvió a poner a sus pies toda su vida en aquella entrega física_

_Cansada y satisfecha, Kari se recostó en el pecho de su amante... Tk deslizó una mano por los brazos delicados de ella_

_"Te amo" comenzó Tk_

_"No sigas... la respuesta es no" Kari encara al rubio levantándose un poco_

_"¿Por qué no?" volvió a preguntar Tk_

_Y la respuesta fue la de siempre... Kari lo besa en los labios de una desesperante forma... como si suplicara silenciosamente no más preguntas... y él cedía_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

De pronto el sonido de las llaves en la puerta de la oficina sacaron a Tk de sus pensamientos... él sabía quien era

Kari ingresó sin siquiera saludarlo... 

**_Con esa mirada terca, tan indiferente_**

**_Cuando me salía de la situación_**

"Perdí el tiempo" intentó justificarse Tk... 

Hikari soportaba de todo, que sea arrebatado, impulsivo, dudoso, que de cuando en cuando le dedique más tiempo a sus escritos que a ella, que salga de parranda con sus amigos... pero jamás, jamás le perdonaba que la dejara plantada... en especial en los aniversarios

"Hoy cumplimos 3 años" replicó la chica en un tono serio

Tk sabía que ella prefería celebrar el aniversario de que ellos son pareja a que recordar la muerte de sus padres

"Sí... estaba archivando unos documentos" comentó Takeru

"Preparé la cena, a luz de las velas, solos tú y yo, con música suave ..." reprochó Kari y cada actividad las enumeraba con los dedos

"Podemos ir" observó Tk

"¡¡¡Ya no quiero!!!" objetó Kari alzando un poco la voz "Tenía todo planeado... estás muy atrasado para ir al departamento, descansar y luego cenar"

"¿Entonces qué demonios quieres que haga?" respondió Tk alzando más el tono que ella

"Perfecto!!! A mí me dejas plantada y tú estás molesto" ironizó ella colocando sus manos a la altura de la cadera

El rubio suspiró profundamente...

"Puesto que te atrasaste no te esperé para comer algo... fue tu culpa, así que ese será tu castigo" comenzó Kari con un tono de voz aún alterado "Debemos continuar con lo que tenía planeado"

Tk arqueó una ceja sumamente intrigado, pero el enojo aún no se iba de él... 

Ella se acerca al joven, como león rondando a su fiera, y se sienta frente a él para besarlo profundamente

**_Con la misma fantasía_**

**_La capacidad de aguantar el ritmo despiadado_**

**_De mi mal humor_**

"Kari... estamos en mi oficina" murmuró Tk un poco dudoso

"¿Y cuál es el problema?" replicó Kari sonriendo seductoramente "No me digas que me dejarás sin postre"

Tk no respondió... no podía liberarse de ella cuando comenzaba su juego amoroso

**_Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Calmados besos le brindaba... ella los aceptaba gustosa

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó preocupado

Kari sonrió un poco irónica "Dolió!! ¿Sabes? Como si ... " las lágrimas asomaron a sus castaños ojos "Como si me despedazara en dos"

El rubio se mordió los labios preocupado y secó con sus manos las lágrimas... esta última acción pareció que a ella le disgustó por lo que apartó un poco brusca las manos del chico de su rostro

"Pero según me he enterado solo es la primera vez que duele" continuó ella "Luego sólo sentiré elplacer que me brindarás"

Tk sonrió suavemente... por las palabras de ella esa relación se iba de largo

"Cuando nos casemos iremos a vivir a un departamento más grande" expresó tan lleno de ilusiones

Kari parpadeó un par de veces

"Espera!!! En primer lugar NO NOS CASAREMOS!!! En segundo lugar, este departamento lo quiero tal como está... no cambies nada"

"¿Que no nos casaremos? ¿Por qué?"

Esa fue la primera vez que Kari lo besó para esquivarle la respuesta

**_Otra no puede haber, sino existe me la inventaré_**

**_Parece claro que aún estoy envenenado de ti_**

**_Es la cosa más evidente_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

Takeru deslizó sus manos por la espalda de su amante y la abrazó más hacia él

Ese era uno de los momento que más adoraba, tenerla calmada entre sus brazos, después de haber hecho el amor

No debía arruinar un momento así con su tonta pregunta... 

Después de todo... la tiene, ella no lo engaña con nadie...

Aunque deseaba presentarla como su esposa... 

Incluso una vez discutieron por eso... 

Estuvieron dos semanas separados... dos terribles semanas...

Según los comentarios de sus amigos, a ella parecía no afectarle para nada

En cambio él... no podía dormir... la extrañaba.... y no era porque tenían sexo... 

Ellos se cuidaban, aún no querían tener hijos, por lo que en las épocas fértiles de ella evitaban cualquier contacto sexual, pero eso no implicaba que tuvieran otro tipo de acercamientos que se volvieron momentos sagrados

Antes de dormir Kari siempre le brindaba su corriente de besos por el cuello y pecho... también ella disfrutaba como Tk acariciaba sus senos por debajo de la bata

Luego de que la pasión se aplacara un poco ella se recostaba de espaldas a su amante, pero descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Tk... lo último que Kari siempre hacía era morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja... Tk terminaba susurrándole frases amorosas al oído

Extraña forma de desahogarse pero a ellos les gustaba... y no había noche en que no hicieran este ritual... y cuando se podía el ritual era acompañado por el sexo

**_Y me faltan cada noche_**

**_Todas tus manías, aunque más enormes_**

**_Eran, sí, las mías_**

Esas dos semanas de separados Tk sentía la falta de Kari.... No podía, simplemente no podía estar sin ella

Y pudo haber pasado el tiempo con cualquier otra mujer.... e intentó interesarse en otra mujer... pero ninguna como Hikari

Ninguna de ellas pudo haberle dado esa enternecedora mirada al despertar

Kari siempre lo despertaba con un beso en los párpados... y si acaso esto no funcionaba ella recorría con sus labios el cuello de Tk... esto SÍ funcionaba, a como de lugar

Al abrir sus ojos azules se encontraba con los de ella... tan brillantes y castaños.... cálidos y tiernos.... nadie más conocía ese mirar de Kari... lastimosamente el transcurrir del día y la presencia de más personas volvían frías y apagadas a todas sus expresiones

Dos semanas alejados.... 

Takeru sentía asfixiarse lentamente

**_Y me falta tu mirada, porque sé que_**

**_están allí donde yo la puse, apasionadas,_**

**_Justo sobre ti_**

No resistió más y salió en su búsqueda.... Y Kari no se hizo rogar, volvió con él sin tan siquiera pensarlo

Eso era un motivo más para adorarla... las cosas siempre las ponía en claro... si estaba enfadada, lo estaba... si quería estar con él lo estaba.... Nadie la obligaba a nada

Aquella noche de reconciliación ella estuvo más apasionada que de costumbre....

--------------------

"¡¡¡Pobre Takeru!!!" comentaban sus amistades "Parece hechizado por Hikari"

"Y ella cada vez más distante y alejada de nosotros... Ahora rara vez nos saluda"

"Y él insiste que ella es diferente... Su amor lo ciega"

¡¡¡No!!! Su amor no lo ciega... Parece que en ella habitan dos personas diferentes... Extraña la actitud de Kari... ¿Hasta cuándo aguantará Tk? ¿Será cierto que a ella no le afecta en nada cuando se alejan por tanto tiempo?

------------

"Si me llegaras a faltar... creo que me volvería loco" murmuró Tk besando sus suaves cabellos castaños

Kari apenas se movió entre sus brazos, estaba cubierta solo por la sábana de seda que los envolvía a ambos.. la celebración la terminaron en el departamento, con más pasión, más besos y más caricias

"Te necesito" apenas respondió entre sus sueños "Mi Takeru"

"Lo sé, mi amor... lo sé" respondió acariciando sus brazos

**_Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_"No cambies nada de lugar" reprochó Hikari al ver que su amante tenía intenciones de mover de lugar la cama_

_"Pero... una renovación no vendría nada mal" observó Tk "Con la indemnización que me pagará ese cretino por haber querido arrebatarme mi canción podemos hacerlo"_

_"No!! No cambies nada" insistió Kari "Me gusta tal como está"_

_Tk no le quiso llevar la contraria_

_"Bueno... esta noche mi hermano y los demás quieren celebrar el triunfo de la verdad"_

_Kari suspiró un poco desganada "No te vayas a trasnochar demasiado"_

_"No lo haré" Tk la besó fugazmente en los labios... ella, a muy disgusto, jamás se negaba a que Tk saliera_

_"Bueno, veré alguna película en la televisión" expresó Kari buscando la guía televisiva_

_Esa actitud Takaishi no la entendía... ¿Por qué Kari no se reunía con las amigas de la infancia? Y ese era otro tema intocable_

_"Antes de que te vayas... " ella le sacó de sus pensamientos "No quiero extrañarte"_

_Tk sonrió suavemente y se acercó a ella... delicados besos le brindaba por el cuello "Espérame despierta"_

_"Mmmm... si te portas peor que ahora, tenlo por seguro" susurró traviesamente deslizando sus manos hacia la entrepierna del joven haciéndolo gemir sutilmente_

_Tk bajó sus labios hasta llegar al sexo de su Kari y explorarlo nuevamente con sus labios... su lengua la penetró lo más que pudo_

_Kari sintió un orgasmo recorrerle por la espalda y haciéndola estremecer bruscamente "No vayas a demorar... no me gusta estar lejos de ti" confesó... luego intentó quedarse callada, pero solo expresaba gemidos suaves_

_Apenas su clímax la invadió arqueó la espalda... Takeru la rodeó con sus brazos y Kari se abrazó al cuerpo de Tk como si su vida dependiese de ello... _

_Demás está de decir que a su regreso las cosas fueron mejores... con la diferencia de que Kari no delabata más sus emociones_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

**_Parece claro_**

**_Otra no puede haber, sino existe me la inventaré_**

**_Parece claro que aún estoy envenenado de ti_**

"No tengo problemas contigo" Tk deslizó sus dedos por la suave cabellera de la aún dormida Kari

Ella parecía que sentía cada caricia que le entregaba su amante... porque dormía con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro

"¿Qué sería de mí sin ti?" indagó el rubio un tanto preocupado.... esas esporádicas muestras de afecto puro eran extraños en Kari

A veces Tk pensaba que ella sólo sentía pasión y deseo por él... en cambio él la ama... y no sólo eso... la adora!!! La ha convertido en el centro de su vida

Es la cosa más preocupante

Takeru ha ignorado en muchas ocasiones el llamado de su madre desde Francia... 

Natsuko insistía en que él debía salir de esa relación dañina... los argumentos de su madre lo ponían a pensar... si Kari no lo ama, en cualquier momento ella puede deshechar esa relación y el único afectado será él

Kari jamás le ha respondido cuando él le confiesa su amor... pero.... pero sus acciones lo demuestran...

**_Evidentemente preocupante_**

Natsuko asegura que allá, en Francia, hay una joven que se muere de ansias por conocerlo... 

Pero Tk no puede!! No debe!!! No debe dejar a Kari... ella lo necesita y él a ella...

No!! No hay nadie más entre ellos... nadie más... mucho menos otra mujer en la vida de Tk

**_No!!! Otra mujer??? No creo_**

Notas de la autora: Como ya les dije antes este es un mundo alterno... El título no es en vano... ya verán después que... bueno, los dejo con la duda... pero les adelanto que esta y las otras parejas tendrán un desarrollo en conjunto después

Y si piensan que Tk está en una terrible situación... bueno, esperen entonces a leer la vida de Tai, en quien me centraré en el siguiente capítulo... ah... y sí, será largo!!! Le he cogido mucho amor a este tipo de lecturas... La culpable: Lara!!!

Comentarios y críticas constructivas en un review o a mi amado e-mail: hikari_traviesa@hotmai.com (Nada de virus, sí)


	2. Taiora

Capítulo 2:   
Mi vida sin ti 

"Con un demonio!!!" meditó fastidiado golpeando la pared de su departamento... Esa tortura lo persigue día a día... "¿En dónde estás?"

De cabellera castaña, muy apuesto, tan joven pero tan vacío por dentro a la vez... sentía que a sus 26 años toda su vida era un total desastre... quizá no muy lejos de la verdad... se sentía tan miserable e impotente... 

Si no fuera por sus amigos...

Aunque su actitud es totalmente contraria a la de su hermana...

Su hermana...

¡Ese es otro tema que no ha podido resolver!

"Al menos Tk la cuida bien" admitió suspirando profundamente "Kari... ¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos al recordar la fría y distante mirada de su hermana... el alejamiento entre ellos era cada vez mayor... ella se encerró en su mundo en donde sólo dejaba entrar a Tk

"Y es mi culpa... Todo es mi culpa!!!" Tai no aguantaba más... lastimosamente el retrato que tenía sobre su mesa de noche no le ayudaba en nada...

Sus padres abrazados.. en medio Kari con Tk... bueno, sin que nadie se diera cuenta Tk siempre estaba en las actividades familiares... al otro extremo él con la pelirroja del grupo... 

Contadas lágrimas cayeron en la zona de Sora

"Juro que te encontraré!!!" volvió a prometerse

La foto era un arma de doble filo para él, así como lo deprimía terriblemente también le daba una extraña energía de seguir adelante en su búsqueda

No!! No podía darse por vencido!! ¡¡Eso jamás!! La encontrará, sí, y hablaran muchas cosas... 

Y no importa lo que haya pasado ni pensará siquiera del tiempo perdido... si la vuelve tener junto a él, nada, absolutamente nada, importará

**_Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_"Me estás haciendo cosquillas" afirmó Sora con una risa nerviosa_

_"¿En serio? Créeme que no es mi intención" mintió Tai... el aliento del chico hizo estremecer más a Sora_

_"Despacio" murmuró luego de un suave gemido_

_"Claro... no pienso ir a ningún lado" Tai comienza a deslizar sus manos por encima de la ropa de Takenouchi_

_La corriente de besos por su cuello provocaba más excitación en la joven_

_"Te amo, Tai" expresó ella al sentir como su blusa se deslizó suavemente por su piel hasta llegar al piso_

_"También te amo... mi cielo" respondió Tai abrazándola con delicadeza_

_Sora quiso reirse, pero no pudo... las caricias de Tai eran más atrevidas, sin dejar de ser amorosas_

_Agradecía enormemente que su madre estuviera conversando con los padres de su prometido... así ellos tendrían tiempo de practicar su noche de bodas_

_"Eres hermosa" dijo Tai admirando la desnudez de su novia quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse... "Y ese tono hace juego con tu cabello" continuó con una amplia sonrisa antes de acercarse a besarla_

_"Tú tambien eres guapo" afirmó Sora entre sus labios_

_"Solo soy un hombre con suerte... me moriría sin ti"_

_Sora sintió un extraño nudo en su interior que la asfixiaba y la llenaba de nostalgia.... ¿Por qué Tai tenía la manía de decir eso?_

_Pero las caricias y besos la ayudaron a quitar la sensación de ella reemplazándola por placer... placer que apenas comenzaba cuando él se posó sobre ella para soltar su pasión y deseo_

_Aquello le fascinaba a Sora... el contacto físico con Tai era esplendoroso... y juntos han aprendido a recorrer los caminos del amor_

_Y algo que no podía evitar su amante era que, al llegar al orgasmo, se abraza a su femenino cuerpo y le clava los dientes en el hombro... aunque la excitación que invadía a Sora no le permitía sentir dolor en ninguna parte de su cuerpo_

_En esta ocasión Tai quedó aferrado a su hombro respirando agitadamente... Sora fue la primera en percatarse del hecho_

_"¿Ves que sí me muerdes?" le hizo notar_

_Tai abrió los ojos y se percató que, efectivamente, él era el causante de aquella marca en su amada_

_Yagami se apartó de su hombro con una pequeña risita_

_"Recién ahora me vengo a dar cuenta" admitió un tanto nervioso_

_"Con tal que sólo me lo hagas a mí... no me importa" dijo Sora dejándole un recuerdo en el cuello_

_"¿Te duele el hombro?" preguntó un poco preocupado_

_"No, creo que de tantas veces mi hombro se ha acostumbrado" respondió ella acariciando la espalda de su amado_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

"Aún no puedo sacarte de mi mente" Tai observa en su dedo el recuerdo de su compromiso y besa al anillo "Jamás podría"

Se lanza en la cama boca arriba y mira fijamente el techo... cualquiera que lo viera creería que analiza la estructura sobre él... 

Pero su mente estaba perdida en un caos de sentimientos... culpa, ansias, remordimiento, debilidad y valor a la vez

No podía darse por vencido... aunque en días como ese la angustia y la desesperación parecían carcomerle el alma

"Hace 3 años no sólo perdí a mis padres... también te perdí..."

**_Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**

_La imagen era simplemente aterradora... lo único que llenaba el lugar era el ruido de la lluvia que por lo visto iba a ser más que fuerte_

_"S..s_í.. son mis padres" apenas pudo hablar con la voz quebradiza

_Ni siquiera se percató que su hermana salió del lugar... la mente del joven se bloqueó... apenas escuchaba palabras de trailer en el camino... pista resbalosa... fuerte impacto... pero las palabras no las podía coordinar en su cabeza_

_Cuando de pronto, como un rayo, vino a su mente_

_"Mi novia!!!" gritó desesperado agarrando de la camisa al oficial_

_"Sólo encontramos a los dos señores y al conductor del otro vehículo" le informó_

_"NO!! NO ENTIENDE!!! ¡¡¡MI NOVIA VIAJABA CON ELLOS!!!"__ gritó más desesperado_

_"El que no entiende es otro ¡¡¡Sólo hallamos a 3 personas!!!" el oficial intentó hacérselo meter en la cabeza, pero parece que no lo conseguía... por una parte el agente lo comprendía... era un duro golpe_

_Tai miró fijamente al oficial... cuando su mente asimiló las palabras soltó la presión que ejercía sobre la camisa del uniformado_

_"Sora!!! Mi Sora desapareció" comenzó a musitar temblando visiblemente_

_"Este joven está mal... sácale información de alguno de sus amigos o si acaso le quedan más familiares para que vengan a verlo" ordenó el agente a otro que estaba junto a Tai_

_"Tranquilo, amigo" expresó el segundo hombre_

_"Mi Sora... íbamos a casarnos en menos de 3 semanas" explicó Tai, como si aquello fuera necesario para devolver a la muchacha_

_"Sí, hombre... vamos... dígame ahora... ¿Algún amigo íntimo que quiera ver?"_

_Tai quedó pensando muchos minutos... la mente la tenía más que bloqueada... pero hizo un esfuerzo... después de todo, si tenía problemas podría recurrir a...._

_"M.. Matt I-shi-da" lágrimas cayeron del rostro del joven_

_El hombre arqueó una ceja "¿el cantante?" preguntó un tanto inseguro_

_Tai asintió temblorosamente_

_"Bueno... veamos" el oficial tomó la guía telefónica y marcó el número del talentoso rubio_

_Para alivio del oficial, Matt sí conocía a Tai... hubiese sido un grave error llamar a alguien de la farándula por las perturbaciones de un joven alterado_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

"Tres años... Mi Sora!!" Tai miró nuevamente a la foto "Tres años sin saber de ti..."

Cuando de pronto una llamada telefónica interrumpió su nostalgia

"Tai al teléfono" expresó en tono apagado

"Ánimo, chico" expresó Matt con voz alterada

Tai negó con la cabeza "¿Volviste a pelear con ella?"

"Eso no importa ahora... el único que importa eres tú" el tono de voz de Matt fue muy cortante

"No te preocupes... no voy a intentar matarme... le prometí a la madre de Sora encontrarla... sabes que jamás falto a mis promesas"

**_Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_"No lo hagas... Tai" suplicó la mujer_

_"Fue mi culpa... yo le insistí que acompañara a mis padres... si no los hubiese retrasado ellos jamás chocaban con el camión" El joven tenía en su mano una navaja con la que amenazaba cortar sus venas en cualquier momento_

_"Mi hija está con vida... ella se morirá si se entera que te mataste"_

_"No,... yo... iré a reunirme con ella" los ojos de Tai parecían perdidos... seguro que la depresión lo estaba volviendo loco_

_"NO!!" la mujer intentó sutilmente acercarse "Estoy enferma... muy enferma... me queda poco tiempo de vida"_

_Ante la confesión Tai dejó caer la navaja_

_La mujer asintió tristemente antes de continuar "No te exigo que la traigas ante mi presencia... Sólo prométeme que la encontrarás... No importa cuanto tiempo pase"_

_Tai asintió débilmente_

_"Ella está con vida! No dudes jamás de eso... Siéntelo, yo lo siento en mi corazón" dijo la mujer_

_Tai cerró los ojos... _

_"¡Juro que la encontraré!" prometió apretando los puños_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

"Ella está con vida... " Tai quedó por unos segundos en silencio para luego proseguir "La encontraré... así me lleve toda la vida"

"Me alegro que pienses así..."

El mayor Yagami suspiró pesadamente al recordar algo

"¿Has visto a mi hermana?"

"En la mañana... estaba en un centro comercial comprándose un vestido... ni me miró, mucho menos me saludó"

"No sabes cuánto lamento dejarle esa carga a Tk"

"No es ninguna carga... ya has escuchado a mi hermano"

Tai pensó por unos instantes recordando los discursos que se pegaba Takaishi

"¿Ken ha averiguado algo?" Tai intentó volver a su preocupación principal

Matt quedó en silencio unos segundos "Nada concreto"

"Bueno... aparte él carga sus propios problemas..."

"Nuestras vidas son un desastre..." admitió Matt desganadamente

Tai cerró los ojos antes de lanzar un suspiro de tristeza

"No nos daremos por vencidos.. recuerda que sido siendo el padrino de tu boda" recalcó Matt

"Sí... padrino" Tai se permitió una suave sonrisa

**_Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_"¿Casarme contigo?" preguntó la pelirroja en un tono un tanto sorprendido_

_Tai parpadeó... "¿No.." la voz del chico tembló "¿No.. qui... quieres?"_

_Sora se volteó..._

_"Sora... No me dejes así" suplicó Tai abrazándola "Dame una respuesta... cual sea la aceptaré"_

_Sora le da la cara y lo besa mordiéndole suavemente los labios "Claro que me casaré contigo... Pensé que jamás me lo pedirías"_

_Tai la abrazó con más fuerza antes de confesar "Me asustaste"_

_"Lo lamento... no fue mi intención" Sora vuelve a besarlo "Estás llevando en serio nuestra relación"_

_"Por supuesto... eres mi todo... me tienes a tus pies"_

_"Mi Tai... " murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza_

_"Claro que soy tuyo.." replicó con una pequeña risita_

_Sora suspiró al recordar lo de la otra noche_

_"¿Tenemos que volver a ganar un concurso de baile para que vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima?" preguntó un tanto pícara_

_"Pues no..." recalcó traviesamente acariciándole la espalda_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

"Sabes... llamaba para decirte que haremos una reunión para tratar el tema Takenouchi, en la casa de Ken, el próximo viernes" Matt recordó el objetivo de su llamada

"Perfecto, espero que a esas alturas haya averiguado más" expresó Tai

"De seguro que sí... no pude hablar mucho con él, y creo que Ken en esos momentos andaba con la mente en otro lado"

"Lo sé, por eso no lo presiono..." Tai suspiró profundamente "Últimamente pienso más en Sora"

"¿Es eso posible?" bromeó Matt

"Por supuesto" se enorgulleció Tai un poco más animado "Aún no descubro el límite de mi amor"

Matt rió irónico "El amor... esa palabra no está en mi diccionario"

"No, porque está en tu alma... y está en...." intentó hablar Tai

"¡¡Ni la menciones!!!" cortó Matt

Tai negó con la cabeza... ¡Su mejor amigo! Ojalá pudiera ayudarlo con ese conflicto... quizá ella tenga alguna buena razón para actuar de ese modo

"Hablamos otro día" se despidió el rubio

"Hablamos otro día" repitió Tai antes de que la comunicación terminara

**_Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**

"¿Te he dicho que te amo?" preguntó Tai melosamente deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de la pelirroja

"No sólo me lo has dicho.... me lo has hecho sentir... a veces temo no corresponderte como es debido" expresó Sora envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven

Tai la mira unos instantes y sonríe ampliamente "No es así... " comenzó a saborear la salada piel de la chica que, en próximos días - al menos así lo creían todos - sería Yagami

"Jamás imaginé que pudieras ser tan amoroso" apenas pudo decir ella en medio de las caricias de su amante prometido

"Tocar el cielo merece todo el amor que tengo" recalcó él sintiendo los dedos de Sora juguetear con su cabellera

Sora suspiró profundamente al instante en que Tai se posaba con cuidado sobre ella... las sensaciones que pasaban eran indescriptibles e inexplicables

El amor, junto al deseo carnal, desataba una pasión que los envolvía y los arrastraba a las más grandes alturas del placer

Placer que explotó cuando el orgamo los invadió, dejando sus cuerpos agitados y una satisfacción en sus sentimientos... la plena seguridad de que habían entregado su alma a la persona correcta

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

Tai abrió el primer cajón de su cómoda.. de la misma sacó una caja pequeña de terciopelo, cuidadosamente envuelta en una funda de plástico transparente

El joven, con temblorosas manos, comenzó a sacar la mencionada cajita... la abrió dejando al descubierto una brillante cadena

"La usarás... te la entregaré y finalmente seguiremos con nuestra felicidad" aguantó las lágrimas, no debía sentirse mal

--------------------------------

"No puede ser que se la haya tragado la tierra"

"Y de seguro que algo malo tendrá, para que no se haya comunicado con nosotros"

"Pero no descansaremos hasta hallarla"

Estas eran las conversaciones de los chicos... un grupo muy unido, que buscaba sobresalir de los tremendos problemas que la vida le ha puesto (bueno, no la vida, sino mi mente ^^)

--------------------------------

**_Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**

"Y los ganadores son......." el joven trató de ponerle la mayor intriga posible, mira a todos los presentes "No se los digo" bromeó 

"Ya habla" pidió alguien de melena lisa y azulada, junto a él una inseparable joven de cabello largo y lila

"Bueno" el rubio abrió el sobre y leyó "Los tórtolos del momento" sus ojos azules se fijaron en una joven pelirroja y un joven de cabelelra castaña, este último sonreía con gran altanería

"Es trampa" expresó el de cabellera azulada en tono de broma "Eres el mejor amigo de ellos, no debías actuar como juez"

"Seamos sinceros" se justificó el juez "Bailaron y muy bien"

"Su premio" dijo una joven de castaña melena cuyo largo era por encima de sus hombros

"Eso es trampa" volvió a insistir el joven de cabello azulado "Ella es cuñada de la pelirroja"

La pelirroja recibió el premio (dos entradas para el cine =P)

"Yo quiero de premio a la modelo" habló otro chico de cabella alborotada castaña, el rubio que se hallaba junto a él lo miró entre preocupado y divertido

La modelo sonrió suavemente

La pelirroja tomó el rostro de su acompañante y lo besó profundamente en los labios

"Se los ve tan lindos" comentó una joven de cabellera ondulada y con una sonrisa tan extrovertida

"No, para nada" replicó el de cabello alborotado que es más o menos dos años mayor que ella ^_~

La pareja seguía besándose en media pista de baile, sus amigos comenzaron a discutir y bromear entre ellos que ni se percataban que los ganadores abandonaban la sala (que hacía de pista de baile) para dirigirse a la habitación del joven

Ella sentía las manos temblorosas del joven acariciar sus brazos... una duda lo invadía... ¿Era el momento adecuado? No dudaba de él, eso jamás, porque lo ama, porque él supo conquistarla

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en más, poco a poco iba entregándose a su amor, a la persona más importante de su vida, a aquel hombre que la hacía sentir más que nunca única, amada y deseada... 

En esos momentos ella supo que jamás volvería a sentir lo mismo y es mas, en ese momento se juró mentalmente que jamás permitiría que un hombre, que no sea su amor, le pondría un dedo encima

Un dolor en su hombro... fue tan pequeño...

- Te amo - murmuraron a su oído

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - una voz femenina le sacó de sus pensamientos

La joven parpadeó un par de veces y asintió... dejó de tocarse el hombro

- ¡Nuevamente en las nubes! - replicó la primera con una risita - Anda, que nos están esperando -

- Sí, vamos - respondió con algo de desgano

Notas de la autora: ¿Qué locuras seguirán pasando por mi mente? Eh.. Perdón, ¿Qué tal les parece hasta ahora? ¿Tai encontrará a Sora? Ella está con vida, pero... ¿Por qué Sora no lo ha buscado? ¿Estará resentida con él? 

Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo no habrán estas respuestas (¡Soy mala ^.~) pues me centraré en la vida del investigador Ken Ichijouji, quien también carga su problemita... Creo que estos destinados me van a odiar a muerte por hacerlos sufrir de esta forma... pero recuerden porque los quiero los aporreo

Y sí, Lara, eres culpable!!! Je, je.. con eso de los Mundos Alternos de "El digimon que vive en mí" bueno, me diste a pensar muchas cosas... Aunque pensé que este capítulo me saldría más largo ^_^

Ah... antes de que me olvide: Si pueden y me hacen el favor de leer un fict mío (bueno, a medias, pero mío) Se llama "Un amor..." es que, como casi nadie lo lee, pero quisiera que intentaran atinar con la respuesta, no me gustaría delatar el resultado teniendo apenas 4 intrigas... (Quiero muchas!! Muchas respuestas!!)

Críticas constructivas con mucho gusto al e-mail: hikari_traviesa@hotmai.com (También para averiguar a donde enviar el Oscar a mejor guión ^^U)


	3. Miyaken

Capítulo 3:   
¿Cómo actuar? 

Lentamente y con desgano ingresó al ascensor... presionó el botón 3 y al cerrarse la puerta sacó de su camisa una nota... la leyó detenidamente quizá tratando de memorizar el corto escrito

"Esto no es posible" observó un tanto fastidiado y temeroso a la vez

Guardó cuidadosamente el papel... las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el apuesto joven (para mí todos son apuestos) de 24 años salió del mismo

Caminó entre lento y rápido por el corto pasillo, Ken deseaba llegar y no llegar al mismo tiempo a su departamento

"Me meto a resolver la vida de los demás y no puedo siquiera poner en orden la mía" ironizó apoyándose en la puerta y suspiró pesadamente

Estuvo así un par de minutos cuando se decidió sacar las llaves de su departamento e ingresar al mismo.. la puerta se abrió y tanto la imagen como las reacciones fueron de siempre

"Me asustaste" dijo su esposa de firma suspirando profundamente pero aún apretándose las manos

"Sólo yo ingreso con llave" intentó hacerle entender por milésima vez

"¡¡Pudieron asaltarte!!" insistió también por milésima vez Miyako

Ken se acercó suavemente hacia el sofá en donde se encontraba ella e inclinándose suavemente la besa con dulzura en la frente, luego las mejillas y finalmente un esporádico beso en los labios

"Me alegro que hayas llegado" dijo Miyako con una semisonrisa

Ken tragó saliva... la notaba un poco calmada... eso era buena señal... 

Ichijouji la besa despacio en los labios una vez... dos veces... hasta ahora todo bien... la va abrazando mientras la recostaba en el sofá... continúa saboreando los labios de su Yolei... de su amada Yolei

Él mismo se deshizo de su camisa sin dejar de besarla... con sus manos acarició el cuerpo de Yolei, por encima de su ropa.... unos segundos más en su explorar cuando ella sobresaltó

"Detente" musitó entre los labios de su esposo

Pero esta vez Ken parecía no escucharla.... continuó con sus caricias y con sus besos

"¡¡Detente!!" repitió esta vez con una mezcla de exigencia y súplica

Ken se levantó y pasó su mano por sus lisos y azulados cabellos, en ese instante Miyako se levantó y se abrazó a sí misma

"Lo que iba a pasar no tiene nada de extraño" comenzó Ken y la toma del rostro "No hay nada de malo"

Miyako, sin palabras, se dirigió a su habitación

Ken cerró sus ojos después de escuchar la puerta cerrándose y se recostó en el sofá

"Yo la amo" meditó el joven apretando sus puños "Pero también la deseo" suspiró profundamente y agitó su cabeza como tratando de sacar de su mente toda preocupación personal... recogió su camisa y sacó del bolsillo el papel... entonces tomó el teléfono y marcó

" ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUIÉN???!!! " por lo visto la persona llamada no estaba en su mejor momento

Ken respiró profundo y trató de no caer en el error de su amigo y contestar de igual o peor forma

"Soy Ken" contestó pasivamente

Silencio unos segundos 

"L.... lo lamento" respondió un poco dudoso Matt bajando notablemente el tono de voz

"Por lo visto no estás en tu mejor día" observó Ichijouji

"Si estoy de maravillas...." ironizó Matt "... acabo de hablar con mi querida manager"

Ken negó con la cabeza... él ya imaginaba que la charla acabó en pleito, pero ese no era el punto

"Al fin encontré algo" expresó el detective

"¿En serio? Deberíamos llamar a ... "

"No, espera!! Tengo que asegurarme bien... además la dirección no te va a gustar" interrumpió el investigador

"¿Tan malo es?" preguntó el cantante

"Peor de lo que imaginas.... cita a Tai en mi casa para el próximo viernes, para entonces tendré más detalles" continuó Ken

"Muy bien, jefe ¿Me puedo entonces tomar el día libre?" Matt fingió una cómica voz femenina

Ken sonrió suavemente... un chiste un poco flojo pero de seguro que a ambos les sirvió para despejar la tensión de sus respectivas vidas

"Por supuesto, pero el lunes vienes con tu sexi minifalda" le siguió la corriente Ichijouji

"Depravado" acusó Matt ahora con voz normal "Anda a echarte agua helada"

Ken posó su mirada en la habitación "Sólo tengo a una mujer en mi mente"

Matt notó la nostalgia en las palabras del detective

"Ahora llamo a Tai y luego nos comunicamos" dijo el cantante

"Perfecto, hablamos después" expresó Ken

El joven tiró el teléfono... cerró sus ojos e intentó en pensar en todo..... en lo que sea.... menos en su situación

**_Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_"Te juro que ni hice nada para provocar esta situación" titubeó Miyako abrazándose a sí misma_

_Ken se quita su chaqueta y se la entrega.... ella no reacciona_

_La lluvia caía sin cesar_

_"Yolei" la llamó cariñosamente agachándose hasta llegar a donde ella_

_Ella negó con la cabeza "No me llames así" _

_Ken la cubrió con su chaqueta "Vamos a casa"_

_"No!!! A casa no!!" se alarmó Miyako "Comenzarán las preguntas... no quiero que nadie se entere"_

_"No te alteres" solicitó besándola en la frente, luego a sus mejillas y algo temeroso terminó uniendo sus labios a los de su chica_

_Miyako suspiró suavemente "Se sintió tan bien"_

_Ken acarició el humedecido rostro de su enamorada.. rostro empapado no sólo de la lluvia que los cubría, sino de lágrimas de tristeza_

_"Vamos a tu casa...." insistió Ken_

_"Tengo miedo" musitó Miyako_

_"No temas, Yolei, yo te protegeré" juró Ken besándole las manos_

_"No me digas Yolei" volvió a pedir Miyako_

_A duras penas logró llevarla a casa... pero cuando llegaron los padres de ella los estaban esperando_

_"Es una fuerte lluvia y a ti se te ocurrió salir" le regañó su padre_

_Miyako bajó la cabeza_

_"¿Qué te pasó?" su madre la obligó a darle la cara "¿Por qué has estado llorando?"_

_Miyako se le soltó nerviosa y se cubrió más con la chaqueta de su novio_

_"Es que.." comenzó el humedecido joven "Le pedí que nos casáramos"_

_Los padres sonrieron ampliamente_

_"Tontita!!" su madre la abrazó amorosamente "No me extraña, eres tan sensible"_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

"Tan sensible" repitió suavemente Ken.... y alargó su brazo para tomar un portarretrato ubicado en la mesa adjunta

Miró por unos instantes la foto de su boda... hermosa ceremonia!! Miyako ni siquiera denotaba tristeza u obligación... todo sería magnífico entre los dos sino fuera porque...

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente.... Ken dejó la foto en su sitio

Sus azules ojos se encontraron pronto con los castaños de su esposa... Ken se sentó al instante

Miyako se acercó a él y lo besó profundamente en los labios

Ken, aún descamisado, podía sentir las dudosas manos de su Yolei recorrerle la espalda.... ella desliza sus dedos por la azulada melena y lo guía a descender lentamente

Ichijouji intentó desabrochar lo más rápido que podía la blusa, pero su desesperación lo volvía torpe... entonces él se calmó y calmadamente abrió cada botón dejando sus pechos descubiertos

Con sumo cuidado comenzó a besarlos.... sentía que eso a ella le fascinaba.... Miyako siguió jugando con la cabellera de su esposo

Entonces Ken escuchó algo que le traspasó el alma... ¡La escuchó sollozar!

Ichijouji se detiene y Miyako se levanta y se cubre el pecho con sus brazos

"Lo intenté" musitó ella temblando visiblemente "Te juro que lo intenté" las lágrimas humedecieron el rostro de ella

Ken se levantó y la abrazó... Miyako se aferró a él como si de aquello dependiese su vida

"Lo sé, amor" Ken besó su melena lila "Tranquilízate"

**_Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**

_"¿Acaso no podía esperar hasta mañana?" se preguntó Ken un poco preocupado "No, no podía!! Había prometido entregarlo hoy y debía cumplir"_

_El joven conocía la ruta que tomó su novia, pero avanzaba presuroso por un extraño temor que no lo dejaba en paz_

_"¡¡¡NO QUIERO!!!" __un ensordecedor grito_

_"Yolei" musitó Ken y corrió con más fuerzas_

_"¡¡¡Ya cállate!!!" se hartó el atacante y alzó la mano con clara intención de golpearla_

_Ken detuvo a tiempo el golpe y agarró al hombre de la camisa, lo tiró contra un empapado poste _

_"Ella me provocó!! Su ropa húmeda pegada contra su piel" intentó justificarse el desgraciado_

_"ELLA ES MI NOVIA" __objetó Ken golpeando el rostro del hombre contra el poste a cada palabra __"NO TE METAS CON ELLA"_

_El tipo cayó al piso inconsciente.. Ken no aguantó el impulso de patearlo, la respiración de Ichijouji era agitada y profunda... ni la lluvia que le caía aplacaba su coraje... entonces recordó a su novia e intentó acercarse a ella.... a su..._

_"Yolei" la llamó tratando de controlar su ira_

_Miyako buscó desesperada su blusa, pero inmediatamente recordó que ese salvaje imbécil se la había destrozado, entonces se cubrió el pecho semidesnudo con sus brazos_

_"Te juro que ni hice nada para provocar esta situación" Miyako apenas pudo decir_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

"Demonios!!" meditó un poco molesto Ken y abrazó más a su esposa "Hay veces que me place tomarte sin importarme tu miedo"

Aún con el temor de despertarla acaricia los femeninos y finos brazos... el trauma de Yolei era terrible, a tal punto de que, a pesar de estar por cumplir 2 años de casados, Ken jamás ha tenido relaciones sexuales con ella

"Pero no!! No es como debe ser" continuó con sus pensamientos "Sólo es cuestión de esperar.... aunque cada vez estás más distante"

Ken deslizó entre sus dedos algunos mechones lila... la suavidad del cabello de su esposa le fascinaba 

"Y cada vez dejas que me acerque menos, como si yo te fuera a hacer daño"

**_Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**

_"Te amo" murmuró Ken subiendo sus manos por los brazos de ella hasta llegar a sus hombros... con agilidad y gracia llegó a la parte superior del vestido y logró desabotonarlo sin inconveniente alguno_

_El blanco traje cayó al piso..._Ken tomó a Yolei entre sus brazos y la colocó en la cama... deslizó sus manos fascinado por la suavidad de la piel de su ahora esposa

_"Ken" musitó débilmente apretando los dientes sintiendo que él seguía descubriéndola con aquellas atrevidas caricias aceptables sólo de un enamorado hacia su amada_

_Besó sus labios, besó su barbilla, su cuello, sus senos... su vientre... iba descendiendo cada vez más... perdido se hallaba en su cuerpo, preso del deseo y las ansias _

_"Ken" volvió a repetir más audible.... el mencionado estaba fascinado con el cuerpo de la joven... Ken sonrió suavemente mientras seguía acariciando las piernas de aquella mujer que ama_

_Él se acercó a su rostro para besarla... al principio fue correspondido, pero conforme el beso se alargaba y se profundizaba Ken sintió que Miyako quería apartarlo... ella quería detener esa situación_

_"¿Qué te ocurre? amor" murmuró suavemente mientras la besaba en el cuello_

_Miyako sintió el aliento de su esposo y se estremeció, pero esa sensación la hizo sentir mal, de eso se dio cuenta Ken, por lo que se aparta de ella_

_Ella se sienta en el borde de la cama y le da la espalda_

_"No puedo, lo lamento" dijo Miyako_

_Ken notó miedo en la voz de su esposa_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

_"Las ansias, el deseo me consume... anhelo tenerte, Yolei, pero no dejas que me acerque"_ Ken suspiró pesadamente y, dejando de abrazar a su esposa de firma (ya saben ahora por qué), se levanta y sale de la habitación con destino a la sala

Quedó meditando por unos minutos... lo único que evitaba el total silencio de la habitación era el sonido del reloj de la sala... Ken admiró como el segundero recorría lentamente - según él - haciendo avanzar con prosa al minutero

Harto ya del lugar se dirige a la cocina.... 

Pone a hervir un poco de agua... 

De una caja saca un sobre de té....

De un estante obtiene una taza....

De otro saca una cuchara.... 

Y todo lo hacía tan despacio como buscando que el tiempo corra lo más rápido posible

"Tiempo" respiró profundamente "El tiempo no es mi aliado!! Pensé que con el tiempo las cosas mejorarían, pero he sido un iluso"

Ken se sentó en una silla, esperando a que el agua hirviera, y esperando a la vez que esa madrugada al fin pueda obtener una respuesta

--------------------------------

"Ni siquiera Ken se salva"

"Si tan sólo nos dijera qué es lo que lo atormenta tanto"

"Quizá problemas con su esposa....."

"No es posible, jamás discuten"

"Y ella no se ha apartado del grupo"

"Siempre la veo radiante y feliz..... excepto que ahora quiere que le digan Miyako"

Todos sus amigos saben que algo terrible ocurre entre los esposos Ichijouji, pero nadie imagina siquiera motivos, razones o circunstancias, puesto que ella, aparentemente, está bien y él es bien reservado... 

--------------------------------

"Si supieran" murmuró Ken recordando los comentarios de sus amigos

Quizá el detective debería ponerse a indagar por qué diantres la vida se ha encargado de ponerlos, a todos en conjunto, en situaciones que ninguno le desea al otro

De seguro que para fortalecer la amistad entre ellos, porque en medio de sus problemas están todos juntos!!

"Y hasta ahora, quien está a punto de resolver su problema es Tai" recordó Ken y meditó la situación "Tal vez esto se deba a que todos conocemos perfectamente su problema.... los demás somos tan reservados, tan sólo la amistad que nos une de hace años nos hace percibir que cada quien tiene un inconveniente en su vida"

Ken colocó un poco de agua en la taza y lentamente bebió de la misma, luego colocó la taza en el plato y quedó en silencio, como cuando estaba en su oficina analizando las opciones de algún caso policial

"He sido un egoísta!!" llegó a esa conclusión después de tanto analizarlo "¡Estoy pensando solamente en satisfacer mis instintos de hombre! Seduciéndote a diario"

Volvió a darle un sorbo a la cálida bebida 

"Y tú recordando a ese cretino!!" una sonrisa de fastidio se dibujó en su rostro "Me temes por su causa"

Se pasó la mano por su lacia cabellera y se recostó en el respaldar de la silla 

"Como diría Tk - No tengo problemas - " sonrió suavemente cuando creyó dar con la solución "Es eso!! No tengo problemas"

Alguna parte de su mente le insistía que esa no era la solución!! Negar el problema no es bueno, pero él ya estaba cansado de comenzar el juego amoroso y siempre ser abruptamente detenido

Quizá con probar el método de no insistir más con Yolei obtenga otros resultados... después de todo ¿Qué puede perder?

Decidido a llevar a cabo lo planeado comenzó a planificar en su siguiente objetivo: ¡¡Sora Takenouchi!!

"A Tai mínimo le va a dar un ataque" observó Ken terminando su té "Si mis investigaciones van en lo correcto... "

Negó con la cabeza... eso no podía ser cierto...

¿Sora en un lugar como ese? ¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué???!!! 

"Debo asegurarme perfectamente, aún así, si voy en el camino correcto..... me odiaré cuando se lo informe a Tai"

Notas de la autora: Como en los anteriores casos las respuestas no las hallarán en el siguiente capítulo ^.~

Y gira la ruleta y gira y gira!!! Y la desgracia cayó en....Matt Ishida, el cantante famoso!! Vas a sufrir Mi Koushiro Yamato... ahora ponte a cranear qué le haré al apuesto rubio (me encanta tenerte pensando y pensando)

Les advierto que me gradué con 15/10 en mi carrera de - Hacer sufrir a los destinados - ^^ (Pero ahora no son destinados, no lo vayan a olvidar, nada de digimon al rescate) 

Debido a la petición de una gran amiga mía que no diré (¡¡Qué va!! Sí lo digo: Es la grandiosa escritora Cielo Criss) y también en agradecimiento por prestarme a - ya sabes quienes - incluiré a Jyou con su problemita (ya se me ocurrió como fastidiarlo) y prometo que cuando sepa como amargar a Cody también lo incluiré

Es que no me parece justo que todos, incluido MI amado Daisuke sufran y Joe y Cody no

Críticas constructivas con mucho gusto a: hikari_traviesa@hotmail.com (Pero no les adelantaré nada!! No sólo me especializo en hacer sufrir a los personajes, sino también a los lectores... ¿Verdad que lo estoy logrando? ^.~)


	4. Yaminisu ¿? No sé cómo sería esta pareja...

Capítulo 4:   
Entre el odio y el..... 

Matt Ishida, aquel apuesto y exitoso rubio cantante de 26 años, miraba fijamente el techo que estaba sobre su cama

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

"Esto debe ser por culpa de mi padre.... los hombres de nuestra familia somos tan débiles"

Entonces su rostro mostró coraje

"¡¡¡Pero yo no caeré!!! No soy tan estúpido como Tk!!!" insistió nuevamente

Se levantó aún molesto y se metió a la ducha... quizá el agua le refresque sus pensamientos

**_Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_"En menos de 2 semanas está la presentación en Tamachi" le recordó la joven de cabellera larga y castaña_

_Matt, de brazos cruzados, asintió como respuesta_

_"Hablé con Tk, quiere que revises 5 escritos más" prosiguió ella y se pasa la mano por el cuello sobándose la zona_

_"Estás con estrés" observó Matt_

_"Esto tiene que salir bien" ella comenzó a recoger sus cosas percatándose que su representado poco o nada le estaba prestando atención a anteriores sus palabras_

_"¿Te vas?" preguntó Matt levantándose hacia ella_

_"Es todo lo que tenía que decirte, además ya es muy tarde" ella directa y cortante, con esa muralla entre los dos_

_"No te pongas así" Matt la obligó a soltar sus pertenencias "Tan sólo preguntaba"_

_"Estás muy extraño" la joven de 25 años levantó su muñeca con intención de ver la hora "Debo irme"_

_"Te iré a dejar hasta la puerta de tu departamento" propuso Matt_

_Ella sonrió irónicamente "Es una propuesta directa y decente.... ¿Estás enfermo?"_

_"Estoy siendo claro, no busco pelear, pero parece que tú buscas todo lo contrario"_

_Ella bajó la mirada... y la guardia_

_Matt sonrió suavemente y se acercó a la joven dándole masajes en el cuello_

_"Estás tensa, Kamiya" observó el cantante_

_"Son tantos proyectos!!"_ replicó Jiminisu

_"No te presiones... yo no lo hago" dijo el rubio en tono de quemeimportismo_

_"¡¡Ishida!!" protestó Jiminisu "No me recuerdes sobre tu irresponsabilidad"_

_"¿Cuál irresponsabilidad? Cumplo con las presentaciones, jamás te he fallado cuando has dado tu palabra" Matt buscaba llegar a otro punto y ella parecía no darse cuenta_

_"Me refiero..." Jiminisu se quedó callada, entonces se le soltó a Matt..... o al menos intentó_

_El cantante la besa en los labios, esta vez ella ni lo empujó ni lo abofeteó_

_"¿Qué estás planeando?" preguntó suavemente Jiminisu, parecía que ella aún estaba perdida por el sublime contacto con los labios de Ishida_

_Matt la recostó en el sofá y volvió a besarla..... sólo cuestión de segundos para deleitarse con los atributos físicos de su manager_

_Todo iba bien, entonces Ishida confesó algo_

_"Te amo, te amo tanto"_

_Sus palabras la hicieron reaccionar bruscamente... ella se aparta del cantante que, obviamente, se molestó por la interrupción de tan placentero momento_

_"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Matt tratando de comprenderla_

_"¿Cómo que qué pasó?" Jiminisu se acomodó su blusa y se levantó_

_Matt la toma del brazo evitándole la partida_

_"Exigo que me expliques qué nos pasó" reclamó Matt_

_"Entre tú y yo no pasó nada, afortunadamente" Jiminisu se le soltó molesta "Para saciar tus instintos tienes a tu amante, a mí no me vuelves a tocar"_

_"Mi amante" ironizó Matt_

_"¿Y cómo le dices a esa con la que te revuelcas? ¿Tu prometida?" pregunta Jiminisu ardiendo en ira_

_"¿Te interesa?" Matt devolvió la pregunta más enojado_

_"Puedes hacer lo que demonios te venga en gana con cualquiera menos conmigo... nuestra relación es estrictamente laboral... métetelo en la cabeza" Jiminisu tomó sus llaves y salió toscamente del departamento_

_Matt pateó el sofá y lanzó por los aires los cojines, estuvo a punto de estrellar el teléfono contra la pared cuando el pobre aparato sonó_

" ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUIÉN???!!! " la ira le hizo contestar toscamente

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

La grande toalla envolvió su masculino y formado cuerpo.... 

"Si no fuera porque eres excelente en tu trabajo.... " Matt sonrió irónicamente "Debería odiarte"

Pero no!! Sentía todo lo contrario!! Pero por algún motivo, desconocido aún por el cantante, Jiminisu colocó esa barrera entre los dos, del plano laboral jamás pasarán, que si se atreva siquiera a pensarlo

Matt sonrió suavemente... eso era falso!! En muchas ocasiones han estado por traspasar esa delgada línea.. sólo basta con que él mencione cualquier palabra respecto al amor para que ella reaccione y termine abruptamente con todo

"Y siempre ha sido así....." Matt cambió la toalla por un calentador y un abrigo ".... desde la primera vez"

**_Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**

_"Eres agresiva" dijo Matt_

_"¿Lo dices porque la pasamos discutiendo?" Jiminisu no quitó su atención de la propaganda televisiva_

_"No, por la forma en que le contestaste al gerente del restaurant"_

_"Matt, eres un cantante de calidad, debes hacerte valorar como tal.... si el gerente del restaurant quiere tu voz para sus cenas que compre un cd tuyo y lo toque..... la gente va a estar más preocupada por el menú que en escucharte, así no tendrás la atención que mereces"_

_"Exactamente" afirmó Matt_

_"Me alegra que captes la idea" expresó Jiminisu_

_"No me refiero a lo del restaurant ni nada de eso" Matt se acercó a ella deslizando sus dedos por la larga cabellera castaña "Me valoras!! Tú me valoras realmente"_

_Ella sonrió nerviosamente... jamás!! nunca antes, Matt había tenido esas actitudes con ella... aparte de peleas sin sentido, reclamos sin fundamentos... Ishida era rodeado por muchas mujeres y, a deducción de él, eso la volvía loca de celos y eso a ÉL le gustaba_

_Ahora no quería discutir con ella!! No cuando descubrió que el interés de la joven va mucho más allá de un contrato firmado_

_El primer beso fue mutuo, había una pasión oculta entre los dos jóvenes, esto fue notorio en especial porque no transcurrieron ni 5 minutos cuando una camisa y una blusa pronto fueron al piso... el contacto de la piel provocó más excitación entre ellos.... Matt besaba ansioso su cuello mientras sus manos se dirigían al pantalón de ella con intención de quitárselo_

_"Tú me valoras.... es por esto que te amo"_

_"Amor" murmuró Jiminisu un poco dificultosa "No debemos seguir"_

_Ella se apartó de Matt que quedó visiblemente molesto "¿Por qué?"_

_Jiminisu bajó la mirada y respirando agitadamente buscaba las palabras_

_"No, Matt!! Soy tu representante" objetivizó ella tomando su blusa_

_La respuesta no convenció al cantante_

_"¿Y?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos_

_"¿Cómo que 'Y'? Esto no es correcto" insistió Jiminisu terminando de colocarse su blusa y saliendo del departamento sin más respuestas_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

Y así fue!! Hace dos años, cuando ellos debían comenzar su relación, fue cuando ella lo empujó a los brazos de otra... hace dos años fue que apareció en su departamento aquella joven, con la intención de pedirle un autógrafo, y se fue con mucho más que eso

"Pero ella no eras tú!!" Matt se lanzó nuevamente contra su cama peinándose con su propia mano 

Recordó a aquella joven... aquella joven que ha estado en la intimidad del cantante por dos años... tanto tiempo desahogándose con otra lo que no puede hacer con su manager

"No puedo seguirle haciendo esto"

**_Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**

_"Hola... Matt" murmuró tímidamente jugueteando con sus dedos... ella no esperaba hallarlo descamisado y el físico del rubio era lo que la ponía tan sonrojada "Yo tan sólo venía... Venía..."_

_Matt la tomó del rostro y la besó.... fue su primer impulso_

_La joven estaba más que feliz.... el cantante la despojó de su ropa en tan sólo unos minutos... el contacto fue simplemente sublime para ella_

_"Matt.... eres tan apasionado.... no te detengas.." suplicaba ella presa del placer que le invadía por todo el cuerpo_

_Su voz... su voz... no era la de Jiminisu!! ¡Qué más daba! Prefería pensar que sí, que era ella, aquella que lo había rechazado no hace unos minutos, quien le pedía más placer_

_Placer... sólo era eso.. aquella joven con quien compartía esas excitantes sensaciones sólo era una fanática!! Una joven que admira su forma de cantar y de seguro que su físico también.... nada más había en esos momentos_

_Matt besó a la joven desesperado... deslizó sus manos por el cuello de ella... su cabello castaño y corto.... si tan sólo fuese un poco más oscuro y largo podría fantasear mejor que era Jiminisu, y podría decirle....._

_"Te amo, eres hermosa" dijo agitado_

_"Matt" ella gimió cansada y feliz_

_El mencionado dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella... el de aquella extraña, porque debía admitir que no la conocía_

_Minutos después, cuando Ishida logró recuperar el aliento, él se sienta meditando unos instantes_

_"¿Y a qué venías?" recordó sonriendo suavemente_

_"Por un autógrafo" confesó la chica sentándose junto a él y abrazándolo_

_"Pues esto no se lo doy a cualquier fanática" replicó Matt y cerró los ojos "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

_"Jun" contestó la joven con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su ídolo "Jun Motomiya"_

_El rubio abrió los ojos asombrado _

_"¿Motomiya?" repitió perturbado_

_Ella asintió "Así que es verdad, eres amigo de mi hermano"_

_"¿Eres la hermana de Davis?"_

_Jun asintió nuevamente _

_"Cuando él me dijo que te conocía no podía creerlo" ella suspiró antes de explicar "Acabo de llegar de Inglaterra, estaba terminando mis estudios y regresé hace un par de días a Japón"_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

"Y no fue la única vez que me desahogué con Jun por tus desplantes... no fue la única vez que deseé que tú fueras a quien acariciaba y no ella"

Cuando Davis se enteró de la relación entre Matt y Jun, él estuvo por asesinar a su amigo..... pero nada podía hacer! Jun estaba feliz con la situación y no había nada ni nadie que lo separara de su cantante

Aparte Davis estaba con su propio asunto... lo único que el menor Motomiya deseaba era que Matt acabe pronto con esa situación, para nadie del grupo era un secreto el amor del cantante por su manager, aunque el rubio se empeñara en negarlo... lo que sí era un misterio era la reacción de ella

--------------------------------

"Matt la ama, de eso no hay duda"

"Pero Jiminisu no.... ¿O sí?"

"Claro que sí, pero como empresaria no quiere mezclar el plano laboral con su vida personal"

"Aparte de que Matt está con Jun.... Jiminisu no aceptaría ser la otra"

"Deberían hablar"

"¿Matt y Jiminisu? Ellos no hablan, discuten!! Sólo se llevan bien en el plano laboral"

Comentarios de sus amistades..... para concepto de ellos sólo basta que ambos dejen a un lado su orgullo y acepten que se aman, que Matt termine con Jun y asunto arreglado (Sí, como no!! cuando uno no está en el problema encuentra tan fácil la solución, no?)

--------------------------------

Matt niega ante todos que está enamorado... 

¿Amor? No!! Esa palabra no está en su diccionario (su frase)

Y sin embargo más de una vez se lo ha confesado a Jiminisu, más de una vez ha estado a punto de tenerla entre sus brazos y mostrarle físicamente que su amor no es falso.... más de una vez han discutido y en más de una vez él ha pasado la noche con Jun imaginando que no es su fanática, sino su manager

Más de una vez... 

........

....... Y esa vez no fue hoy

**_Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**

_"_El amor... esa palabra no está en mi diccionario"

"No, porque está en tu alma... y está en...." intentó hablar Tai

"¡¡Ni la menciones!!!" cortó Matt

Silencio unos segundos.....

"Hablamos otro día" A ese paso Tai iba a sacarle más información de la que debía

"Hablamos otro día" repitió su amigo Yagami

_Matt tiró el teléfono en algún lado de su departamento.... por el momento será lo mejor que quede descolgado!! No tiene ya ánimos para hablar con alguien más_

_¡¡Jiminisu Kamiya!! _

_Cómo lo irritaba su simple recuerdo!! ¿Por qué ella insiste en esa estupidez de que no deben amarse?_

_"Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado" malluscó molesto Matt_

_El sonido del intercomunicador_

_"Matt, soy yo" dijo por medio del aparato Jun_

_El rubio suspiró pesadamente antes de aplastar el botón_

_"Hoy no, Jun, por favor ve a tu casa"_

_"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Jun intrigada_

_"No he tenido un buen día, quiero estar solo" trató de que su voz no denotase el coraje que lo carcomía por dentro_

_"E-está bien" tartamudeó Jun_

_"Hablamos después" prometió Matt antes de cerrar la comunicación_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

"¿Hablar? ¿De qué?" se preguntó Matt irónico "Con Jun jamás he hablado"

El baño definitivamente había ayudado al cantante a despejar su mente

"No puedo seguir haciéndole esto a Jun, ella no se lo merece" 

Entonces Matt decidió hablar con la mayor Motomiya y luego sí!! Tomaría a Jiminisu y la ataría de manos y pies si es necesario, pero deben arreglar todo ese asunto

"Lo haré antes de la presentación en Tamachi" se juró Matt Ishida

Notas de la autora: ¿Qué tal Mi Koushiro Yamato? Jaamataashita!!!!!

¿Cómo le irá a Yamato? ¿Podrá desenredarse fácilmente de Jun? ¿Arreglará finalmente las cosas con Jiminisu?

Ah, antes de que me olvide Jiminisu Kamiya no es un personaje que me pertenezca, pertenece a mi amiga Hikari, gracias por prestármelo, prometo devolvértela sana y salva ^^

Mmmmmm.... lo de Jun y Matt ..... Mmmmm..... Sin comentarios (Creo que estoy más loca que de costumbre)

Pronto el desarrollo en conjunto de todas estas tragedias, por el momento la ruleta del destino vuelve a girar!! Ahora cae en... (Con todo el dolor de mi alma) En.... DAI!!! T-T MI DAISUKE MOTOMIYA!!!! (léelo bien, venezolana)

Críticas constructivas con mucho gusto a: hikari_traviesa@hotmail.com (Sufran, amigos, sufran con su personaje preferido..... ¿Aún no llego al tuyo? Aún no se acaba este fict ^.~)


	5. Daikoto ¿? :P

Capítulo 5:   
¡Te perdí! 

Daisuke Motomiya (prometo calmarme y no lanzar suspiros cada 5 segundos =P) miraba la televisión mientras se llevaba un sánduche a la boca... luego una cucharada de un frío refrigerio

Sus ojos castaños fijos en el aparato eléctrico que mostraba una antigua película sobre Odiseo... eso le traía gratos recuerdos y a la vez le recordaba su tremenda ceguera

¡¡Cómo antes no se dio cuenta de ella!! 

Sí, ya lo recordó!!! Todo por estar interesado en Kari!! Pero la atracción por la menor Yagami había desaparecido mucho tiempo antes de que ella se fuera a vivir con Tk

Quizá... quizá comenzó a interesarse en la joven de apellido Dosai desde aquel día en que estudiaban para su examen de literatura

**_Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_"Me suena" comentó Dai _

_"¿Te suena a qué?" preguntó Makoto_

_"A lo que me contaste la otra vez.. a la historia de Ulises"_

_Ella sonrió extrovertidamente_

_"Son el mismo!! Odiseo y Ulises son el mismo personaje...." los ojos de color aceituna de la joven brillaron visiblemente ante una observación "Sí me estás escuchando"_

_"Eso me ofendió!! Siempre te escucho" replicó Daisuke_

_"Es que siempre tienes la mente en Kari" prosiguió Makoto un poco dudosa_

_Daisuke parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió como queriéndole decir - Eso es asunto muerto -_

_Al menos es lo que captó la joven de aproximadamente dos años menor que Motomiya_

_"Bueno, gracias por ayudarme con mis estudios, pero ya recordé todo lo de las ninfas, el arco, su hijo... " Daisuke meditó unos instantes "Telémaco!!"_

_"No olvides como fue atado para no caer en el canto de las sirenas"_

_"Vaya!! Me late que fuiste tú quien escribió la historia" dijo Davis_

_"Ya quisiera" Makoto se levantó del sofá directo al refrigerador "Me encantan leer excelentes historias"_

_"Hay helado de cereza" recordó Motomiya_

_"¡¡¡Genial!!" exclamó ella feliz_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

"Cereza..." Daisuke se llevó a la boca una cucharada de helado del mencionado sabor "Es lo que mejor acompaña a mi estupidez"

Davis miró nuevamente su departamento... cuánto anhelaba que ella estuviese allí

"Quizá se molestó por dejarle sólo una carta.... quizá quería que habláramos personalmente" volvió a llevarse a la boca un trozo de sánduche y volvió a comer un poco de helado "Y ahora no quiere ni verme"

Cerró los ojos mientras la recordó en el centro comercial en la sección de juegos infantiles mirando a los niños divirtiéndose en las diversas máquinas que simulaban motos, caballitos, patines, autos y canchas de fútbol

Corrió entre la gente dispuesto a enfrentarla, a explicarle muchas cosas... pero no!! Apenas se acercó al mencionado sitio ella ya no estaba

"Makoto, quisiera explicarte todo!! Pero nadie sabe de ti... ni donde vives... ni qué haces" Davis recordó otro detalle "Incluso tus padres estaban molestos al hablar sobre ti... pero siento que soy el culpable"

**_Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Se los ve tan lindos" comentó Makoto viendo a la pareja besarse en la pista de baile

"No, para nada" replicó Daisuke colocando sus manos detrás de su cabellera castaña

"¿Estás celoso?" Makoto lo golpeó suavemente con el hombro riendo pícaramente

"Nah!!" afirmó Daisuke mirando por unos instantes a Kari conversar con Tk... Motomiya tragó saliva ante la escena... él tenía el extraño presentimiento que los próximos tórtolos serían ellos

Makoto miró intrigada a dónde veía Davis... ella bajó la mirada... ¿Cuántas veces Makoto ha visto ese mirar de Davis?

Muchas ya!! Y siempre su actitud era de esperar a que a Motomiya se le pase ese aire de tristeza

"¡¡Qué lata contigo!!" Makoto estaba cansada de lo de siempre y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a la pista de baile

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó un tanto sorprendido Davis

"Pasa que estamos en un baile!! ¡En un baile lógicamente se baila! No vine para estar viendo a Tai besar por milésima vez a Sora o a Kari pasarse la noche pegada a Tk" contestó Makoto

Ambos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música... Dai se rascó la mejilla mientras se ponía a pensar

"¿No estás borracha?" preguntó en un tono entre ingenuo y divertido

Makoto rió inevitablemente y le rodeó el cuello con sus delicados brazos

"Creo que sí" le dijo melosamente recostándose en el pecho de Davis

Motomiya se percató de la broma de Dosai, él se encogió de hombros y siguieron bailando abrazados, a pesar de que la música no se prestaba para ello

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End flash back_**

Daisuke prefería recordarla así... Extrovertida, bromista y traviesa, a veces muy impulsiva 

"Makoto" suspiró Davis recostándose en el sofá sin prestarle ya atención a la película del autor Homero...y es que cada palabra, cada diálogo le recordaba su femenina voz y su aficción a las novelas y cuentos

"Ella es muy apasionada en lo que le interesa" observó el joven Motomiya

**_Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**

"¿Mañana qué?" Makoto preguntó intentando que Davis terminara su frase

El joven negó con la cabeza

"No tiene importancia" replicó Dai sentándose junto a ella

"No confías en mí" observó la joven arreglándose graciosamente el cabello

"No es eso, no me malinterpretes" respondió Motomiya desganadamente

Makoto soltó una risita traviesa antes de lanzarle un cojín

Davis se sorprendió de esa última acción

"No me gusta verte deprimido" expresó Makoto lanzándole otro cojín

"Ah, no!! Esto es guerra" replicó Dai devolviéndole cada - cojinazo - 

Y como es típico en esta batalla de cojines (siempre y cuando los luchadores sientan una pizca de atracción, y tanto Dai como Makoto lo sentían ^^) fue cuestión de tiempo para que Davis tenga atrapada a su prisionera

"No puedes moverte" afirmó orgulloso y divertido Davis

Makoto intentaba... realmente intentaba safarse de Davis, y no era solamente porque él la tenía físicamente entre sus brazos

Ella soltó una risa nerviosa... el acercamiento físico con Motomiya era tremendo, y si a eso le agregamos los sentimientos de amor que ella guardaba

Daisuke miraba embelesado a su prisionera... 

¿Prisionera? ¡Qué va! 

Quien estaba prisionero era él y no era capaz de decírselo, no con palabras... y él pensó que sus acciones lo demostrarían mucho mejor

Su mente le nubló el pensamiento, Dai olvidó que mañana partiría a Inglaterra por petición de sus padres... sólo serían 3 años... pero no pensó en nada, no pensó en decirle a Makoto que lo espere, que volverá... no pudo pensar en nada... estaba presionando sus labios contra los de ella

Mientras más permanecían sus labios juntos más comenzaron a explorarse mutuamente... Makoto pudo sentir el aliento de Davis en su cuello cuando él bajó su recorrido

Sin palabras Daisuke la toma en peso y la dirige a la habitación... será más cómodo para sus acciones... 

Con una tremenda calma, que no es característica en él, comenzó a deshacerse de la blusa de la joven Dosai.. Davis depositó una cadena de besos comenzando con su cuello y terminando en el vientre de ella

Makoto deslizó sus dedos entre la castaña cabellera de Davis, por lo que su piel y sus gemidos delataban ella la estaba pasando muy bien

El joven contempló durante unos segundos la desnudez total de Makoto

- Pareces una diosa - murmuró antes de besarla ansiosamente mientras sus manos recorrían el esbelto y femenino cuerpo

Makoto escondió su rostro en el cuello de Daisuke cuando él levantó ligeramente sus caderas... Davis empezó a saborear la piel de la chica... el sabor salado le fascinaba.. ella sonrió complacida... y sí, excitada!! La pasión llegó a tal punto que sintió cómo su amante se apoderaba de su virginidad y aparte del placer no hubo dolor!!

Motomiya empujó nuevamente sus caderas contra las de la joven acercándose cada vez más a descubrir las sensaciones que provoca el orgasmo, sensaciones indescriptibles con palabras

Nuevamente sus labios se conectaron... en su desesperación por calmar las vibraciones de su cuerpo Makoto se aferró con algo de fuerza al masculino cuerpo que la poseía envolviéndolo con sus piernas

Daisuke presionó suavemente los senos de Makoto... su cálido sudor de caía sobre el tembloroso cuerpo femenino... el cuerpo del apuesto Motomiya se tensionó más cuando traspasó el límite del placer

Makoto sintió un cosquilleo en su interior.. sonrió nerviosamente.. eso Daisuke lo notó

" ¿Qué pasó? " preguntó con la voz agitada dejando caer su cuerpo sobre ella

" Nada " murmuró Makoto suavemente

Davis tomó el rostro de la joven besándola delicadamente, luego se recostó junto a ella

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash back_**

"Aún recuerdo la suavidad de tu piel... no hubo un sólo día en que no deje de pensarte..."

Daisuke tenía plena conciencia de su error

"Una carta no es lo mismo... Fui un cobarde!! Debí hablar contigo personalmente" se mordió los labios preocupado "Pero.... no iba a soportar tu llanto... tus lágrimas..."

Meditó las consecuencias de no hablar antes con Makoto

"Y ahora... no te tengo... ni siquiera permites que me acerque a ti!!"

Y le preocupaba la joven... no sólo se había alejado de sus amigos, sino que se fue de la casa de sus padres y perdió contacto con todos

--------------------

"Makoto!! Hace falta su entusiasmo en el grupo!! Pero ella se alejó de nosotros quien sabrá por qué motivo"

"Quizá sea a que ella era muy apegada con Davis... al irse Dai ella ya no sintió ninguna conexión con nosotros"

"Pero si Davis volvía en 3 años!! ¿Qué nunca se lo dijo?"

"Posiblemente Makoto y él discutieron... después de todo Davis está empeñado en dar con ella para hablar... lastimosamente no somos de mucha ayuda!!"

"Y el pobre!! Cuando está desesperado y no sabe que hacer con su vida intenta arreglarle la existencia a Tk"

"Pero si Tk insiste en que no hay problema... ¿Cómo ayudarlo?"

"Igual Davis insiste!! Ya saben lo obstinado que es"

"Esa terquedad obligará a Makoto a hablar con él.... tarde o temprano"

Por cierto... sé que antes no lo había comentado.. o al menos no lo hice notar como lo haré ahora: Quienes siempre salen en estas conversaciones son ELLOS (ni una señorita presente)

--------------------

"Siento una desesperación intensa!!" Daisuke tomó el teléfono... ¡Qué bien que lo conocían sus amigos!

Takaishi al teléfono se escuchó la masculina voz

Soy yo, Davis respondió nuestro protagonista de este capítulo

Hola, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has pasado? 

Pues aquí... ya sabes, con mis problemas con esta chica... claro, que nada comparado a lo tuyo Davis intentando hacer reaccionar a Tk

Yo no tengo problemas con Kari insistió por milésima vez el rubio

Daisuke negó con la cabeza antes de suspirar pesada y resignadamente

Eres mi mejor amigo.... lo sabes... Te soy sincero, de pequeños ella me gustaba.... pero dejó de interesarme cuando crecimos.. sobre todo por el cambio brusco de personalidad que tuvo expresó Dai

Entiéndela, fue un duro golpe en su vida Daisuke se percató de la defensiva del rubio

Está bien, está bien... Pasó eso.... pero ella se volvió fría... la sonrisa cálida de su rostro se borró... ahora me parece que es altanera e irónica... quizá debería ver a un psicólogo... Motomiya intentó hacerle ver

No la conoces, realmente objetó Tk

Tienes razón... tú, como su pareja, debes conocerla... y sobre todo amarla.... Motomiya se percató que en vez de ayudarlo lo estaba atormentando... quizá para quitarse sus propias angustias... Será mejor que hablemos otro día... creo que me estoy desquitando contigo

Daisuke suspiró pesadamente dejando a un lado el teléfono

"Demonios!! Me estaba desquitando con quien no debía!!" expresó el joven y volvió al refrigerador para coger otra tarrina de 2 litros de helado

"Me asombra que tú comías bastante y conservabas tu hermosa figura" sonrió pícaramente llevándose un poco de helado a la boca "A pesar de 3 años aún eres esbelta... "

Su mente retrocedió hacia la imagen del Centro Comercial.. Makoto deslizando una mano por su cabello moviéndolo con suma gracia

Demonios!! Quiso acercarse a ella!! Corrió y empujó a tanta gente!! Quizá... quizá el destino no lo quería así... o tal vez sea Makoto quien no lo quiera así ¿Cómo saberlo?

"Lo único que tengo claro es que te perdí, Makoto" quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos "Pero no me daré por vencido!! Tú y yo hablaremos"

Notas de la autora: Makoto Dosai no me pertenece, ella es de la genial mente de mi amiga Cielo Criss y la tomé prestada con la debida autorización... amiga, te la devolveré sana y salva, a ella y a..... ^^ (sin adelantos)

Veamos.... Ya molesté a Tk, Tai, Ken, Matt y a Davis..... en agradecimiento a Cielo Criss sigo con Koushiro Izzumi... Vaya forma de agradecer!! Haciendo sufrir al personaje favorito de mi amiga ^^ Recuerda que porque lo quiero lo aporreo

Críticas constructivas, comentarios y premios (dudo esto último ¬ ¬) a: hikari_traviesa@hotmail.com 

¡¡¡Hasta el próximo año!!! (¿¿Publico el próximo año??) ^.~


	6. Mishiro

Capítulo 6:   
¿A dónde va el amor? (Songfict) 

Calma... quietud... el silencio de la habitación es sublime... 

Cuando el ruido es nulo y se suma el manto nocturno a veces el sueño se pierde en el infinito y no es fácil precisar cuando morfeo invadirá la mente

Pero la mente no descansa.. y mucho menos la del pelirrojo Izzumi... pero no era por ningún programa, mucho menos por un enigma... bueno, un enigma sí!! Un enigma lo perturbaba

El futuro.... palabra creada para definir un tiempo próximo que jamás lograremos alcanzar y que supuestamente trazamos según nuestras acciones.. claro que otros factores que nos rodean influyen en nuestro futuro pero no lo definen

"Lo mejor es aprovechar el presente al máximo" suspiró suavemente y volvió a quedar en silencio... sentía sus propios latidos sincronizándose con los de la hermosa femenina que estaba entregada al sueño luego de haberse entregado a él

**_En silencio estoy aquí... suavemente, como en sueños  
me acerco a ti, sin poder decirte..... Te amo_**

Izzy miró por unos segundos e intentó memorizar cada mínimo detalle del rostro de la chica de cabellera rosada... por si acaso en el futuro...

El futuro.... ¡¡Quién pudiera calmar al pelirrojo!! Él no podía asegurar siquiera si ella estará allí mañana.. todo estaría bien sino fuera porque cierto norteamericano tuvo que volver a pisar tierras japonesas

**_No imaginas qué difícil es  
mirarte así dormida mientras  
acaba nuestra historia..._**

El joven apartó un mechón rosa de su rostro y con delicadeza la deja recostada en la cama... Mimí murmuró algo entre sueños

Koushiro sonrió levemente y se levanta hacia el balcón del departamento

_**...En esta noche rota... y triste**_

El viento golpeaba su rostro... ojalá que sus pensamientos se dispersaran pero eso no era posible, todo era un caos y sólo Mimí podría entregarle tranquilidad a la vida Koushiro o, al mismo tiempo, desgarrarle el alma y romper en mil pedazos toda su momentánea felicidad volviendo en amargos recuerdos estos 2 meses juntos

Tan sólo una palabra a la dolorosa pregunta '¿Aún lo amas?' 

Por los acontecimientos de no hace unos instantes pareciera que no... Pero Izzy no debía engañarse... cuando comenzaron su relación sólo uno estaba enamorado

Aún podía sentir en la piel los labios de Mimí... ella tenía una fogosidad que lo atraían más y lo perdían en el placer.. y a esto sumado el amor que él le profesa

Koushiro nuevamente la observa por unos instantes

_**No!! Yo no puedo despertarte  
Y perderme entre tus manos **_

"Dos meses.. es muy poco tiempo... Nada!! Comparado a los 8 años de ventaja que él me tiene" murmuró para sí mismo

Mimí Tachikawa, aquella mujer que a la edad de 15 años se fue con sus padres a vivir a Estados Unidos, conoció en dichoso país a un extrovertido muchacho que bordeaba su edad... según los correos electrónicos de la chica a los dos años de conocerse se hicieron enamorados y dos años después querían casarse, pero los señores Tachikawa se negaban rotundamente, por lo que Michael y ella se fugaron de Estados Unidos y vinieron a Japón

El reencuentro con sus amigos fue maravilloso para ella... y prácticamente todos sus amigos lo aceptaban.... exceptuando el pelirrojo (había algo en el 'extranjero' que a él no le simpatizaba) y no era el hecho de que el americano estuviese con Tachikawa, porque en ese entonces Izzy no sentía nada por ella

Con el transcurrir del tiempo Mimí se ligó más a sus amigos de la infancia y los consecuentes acontecimientos unía a los residentes de Japón a los amigos con ella... y sólo con ella!! Porque resulta que su 'enamorado' estaba ocupado, pues trabajaba, estudiaba, regresaba a Estados Unidos para visitar a sus padres y mil cuentos más

Prácticamente Mimí pasó sola la angustia de la desaparición de Sora, el honor de ser la madrina en la boda de Miyako, asistir sola a los eventos sociales que hacía Jiminisu e intentar hablar con Kari... y en esto último está bien la palabra 'intentar' porque la menor Yagami sabe poner sus límites.. esto entristecía a la chica Tachikawa que ni cuenta se daba quien estaba siempre ahí... Ah, Mimí también buscó a Makoto puesto que la chica Dosai repentinamente se había mudado de la casa de sus padres sin decir nada a nadie

Aunque pensándolo bien ella no estaba sola... había alguien que, sin proponérselo, custodiaba cada uno de sus pasos

"Así fue como me enamoré de ti.... viviendo día a día tus penas y alegrías... Si me hubiese dado cuenta juro que no me acercaba"

Izzy se recostó en el borde del balcón dándole la espalda al interior del departamento "He sido testigo de cuánto lo amaste... de cuánto alteró tu vida"

**_Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_La rabia recorría el rostro de Mimí, ella respiraba agitadamente_

_Koushiro seguía sin darle la cara y seguía sintiendo su rostro adolorido por esa bofetada_

_"Es la verdad" insistió el pelirrojo_

_"¡¡Cállate!!" advirtió Mimí apretando los dientes_

_"Él no te merece... ni siquiera se fija en ti"_

_**"¡¡Cállate!!" ** repitió la mujer alzando más el tono de voz_

_"¡¡Reacciona!! Maldita sea, estás echando tu vida a la basura"_

_"Cállate" repitió Mimí intentando abofetearlo_

_Izzy se preparó para recibir el siguiente golpe pero Mimí se detuvo_

_"Michael no te ama" continuó Koushiro e iba a seguir pero Mimí lo abraza escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del joven_

_"Cállate....." suplicó débilmente Tachikawa ".... me estás haciendo daño"_

_"No..." el joven la abrazó fuertemente "....No es mi intención herirte, pero no puedo permitir que sigas aferrada a ese cretino"_

_"Yo lo amo" dijo Mimí entre sollozos y lágrimas_

_"Pero él NO!!!" Koushiro acarició la cabellera larga de la joven_

_"No entiendes de amor" replicó Mimí_

_Izzy soltó una risa irónica... si ella supiera el sentimiento que creció en él no diría eso_

_**Como arena... ¿A dónde va el amor que calla?   
¿Que se lleva en el alma y se va alejando como el viento?**_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

Una delicada sonrisa asomó a sus labios "El amor es el bendito sentimiento que me fue negado"

Dejó que la helada brisa alborotara su rojiza melena... luego pasó su mano acomodándola un poco... Izzumi respiró profundamente mirando al cielo nocturno

"Si él te hubiese amado, si no te hubiese engañado, jamás me metía en tu vida... Pero no!! El cretino aprovechó su pinta de extranjero rubio de ojos azules para engañarte cuantas veces le diera gana... y camuflaba sus aventuras con viajes, estudio y trabajo.... No soporté verte engañada.. y sobre todo tan subestimada"

_**¿A dónde va el amor que olvida?   
¿Que te quema la vida y se duerme poco a poco con dolor? **_

Izzy miró con nostalgia el oscuro cielo que se acomplaba a la perfección con su tristeza.. entonces la imagen del causante de su temor vino a su mente

"Tenía que venir.... debía esperarlo" comenzó su monólogo dejándose envolver por la brisa helada de la madrugada "¿Por qué no tardó unos años más? Aún no es suficiente"

El joven tragó saliva... sentía que toda su vida se tambaleaba por la presencia de ese cretino 'extranjero'

"Si tan sólo estuviera seguro de que tú no..." negó con la cabeza ".. ¡¡NO!!... Basta de falsas espectativas"

Desde afuera observó a la mujer que dormía en su cama... por el momento él la tenía

... por el momento...

"¿Y si aún lo amas? Volverás con él, sin duda alguna" cerró sus ojos ante la posibilidad "Te irás de mi lado... y mi vida se irá contigo"

**_Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**

_"¿Qué te ocurre?" preguntó Mimí perturbada_

_Izzy meditó unos instantes... ¡¡¿¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando??!!_

_Ella estaba ahí, totalmente desnuda entre sus brazos y él se detuvo a pensar en que si ella lo ama_

_Una parte de su mente le dijo que esto era el inicio... si continuaba podría después sufrir un desengaño.... en cambio su corazón le decía que siga.... que deje de pensar en el mañana_

_Y bien se sabe que el corazón nubla a la razón_

_Mimí suspiró aliviada cuando Izzy continuó besándola y acariciándola sin cesar, y ella no se quedó atrás_

_Lentamente sus cuerpos comenzaron un ritual de pasión, cada vez más atrevidos sin dejar la ternura y por lo que expresaban los gemidos de ella eso era lo que le encantaba_

_Cuando él se introdujo en el cuerpo de Mimí, ella bajó la cabeza un poco apenada y luego ocultó su rostro en el pecho desnudo de Izzumi abrazándolo con ansias_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash back_**

_**Te recorro en mis recuerdos y otra vez descubro que tu cuerpo   
arde en mi memoria como un fuego viejo y eterno... **_

"Nunca te podré sacar de mi mente... estás metida en mí... por siempre... " el pelirrojo suspiró pesadamente cansado de intentar despejar su mente 

Debía admitirlo: Jamás podría olvidar a Mimí, jamás podría arrancarla de su vida sin destrozarse en el intento... jamás!! Porque se ligó a ella mucho antes de siquiera besarla.. porque fue el primero y el único en enamorarse

Ahora, cuando Mimí se entere de que su ex regresó, ella deberá tomar una decisión: Si quiere volver con Michael que lo haga, nada ni nadie se lo impedirá... aunque por dentro Kou rogaba porque ella recuerde cuánto sufrió por él

**_Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Amor no es sufrir como idiota por un canalla que corre detrás de la primera falda que ve" continuó Kou

Mimí se aferró más a los brazos del pelirrojo... ella sabía perfectamente de las andanzas de hasta quien entonces era su novio Michael

"Mimí... Por favor reacciona!! No eres de aquellas mujeres que están detrás de un cretino"

La joven no respondía ni tampoco soltaba la presión que ejercía en la camisa de Izzy

"Puedes tener a tus pies a quien quieras.. olvídate de ese.... él no te merece"

Izzy ya no sabía qué más decir... él suspiró pesadamente y se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.. hasta que Mimí misma rompió el silencio

"Eché mi vida a perder"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó sutilmente

Estuvo dudosa en responder, pero finalmente debía confesarlo

"Me escapé de mis padres... ellos jamás aceptaron mi relación con Michael... venimos a Japón en el primer vuelo.. " la voz de la joven se quebraba ".... estábamos viviendo juntos en un departamento... estábamos durmiendo juntos"

Izzy cerró los ojos ante una duda "¿Estás embazada?"

Mimí bajó la cabeza, luego de un suspiro habló "No lo sé.... ¿Qué tanto puede afectar?"

"Si estuvieses embarazada te ligarías de por vida con Michael..." comenzó Koushiro tomándola del rostro "Un bebé te obligará a enfrentarlo... es un vínculo eterno, a pesar de que jamás vuelvas a estar a su lado.... y si a eso le sumamos a que él se da el lujo de tratarte a su antojo... Mimí, sufrirás más"

"Si él me amara.. un bebé sería una bendición" murmuró la joven

"Un hijo entre un hombre y una mujer que se aman es un punto más para unirlos, pero si alguno de los padres no siente amor entonces vienen los problemas... chantajes tipo 'me llevo al bebé' 'Jamás volverás a saber de nosotros' y mil y una estupideces más"

Mimí no respondió.. volvió su cabeza al pecho de Izzy

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End flash back_**

Afortunadamente la chica Tachikawa tuvo un 'embarazo psicológico'... eso explicaría los mareos, desmayos, vómitos matutinos que desaparecieron en el instante en que ella supo que la prueba dio negativo

Un hijo!! Hace mucho tiempo que ella anda con ese tema, indudablemente

**_Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**

_"Hoy debía ser" expresó Mimí observando un poco indiferente sus uñas_

_"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Koushiro besándola en el hombro_

_Puede que sus cuerpos estuviesen cansados pero el amor seguía en él, y más aún en esa primera vez entre los dos_

_"Hoy debía ser cuando perdiera mi virginidad.. y contigo" ella siguió mirando sus uñas sin ningún tipo de atención_

_El hombre la tomó de las manos_

_"¡Ahora no me vengas con esas pequeñeces!" replicó tratando de no darle importancia al asunto_

_"Es que..." Mimí se sonrojó notablemente "... era mi sueño"_

_"Tu primera vez fue por amor" dijo Koushiro "No debes arrepentirte de nada"_

_Ella asintió levemente "... Pero esto fue diferente" murmuró_

_"¿Diferente?" repitió el hombre poniéndose helado_

_"Sí" Mimí enrojeció más aún y no se atrevía a mirarlo por lo que optó a lo de siempre: ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Izzumi quien optó por sonreir aunque su sonrisa se borró ante una pregunta de ella "¿Qué pasaría si quedo embarazada?"_

_El sorprenderse por la repentina cuestión no asombró a Mimí aunque anhelaba por una respuesta_

_"Pues..." al pelirrojo la idea no le disgustaba para nada.. su mente le jugó por unos instantes imaginándola con el fruto de su amor, pero consideró esta actitud egoísta ".. cuando quieras"_

_Lentamente levantó el rostro de la chica para besarla_

_**Acaso volverán de algún modo tantos besos que guardé en tu boca..**_

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flask Back_**

"Un hijo..... " recordó Koushiro mientras su interior danzó de alegría... Mimí no era la única que pensaba en aquello

La sonrisa en el joven fue más amplia recordando aquella charla de hace un par de días

**_Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**

"Me alegro que te hayas liberado de ese bueno para nada " comentó la madre de Mimí

"Sí..." respondió dudosa la muchacha que ahora comprendía el empeño de sus padres en separarlos

La mujer se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo y silencioso Izzumi (la presencia de su 'suegra' lo ponía un poco tenso =P)

_**¿A dónde va el amor que calla?   
¿Que se lleva en el alma y se va alejando como el viento?**_

"¿Y tú?" preguntó con una seriedad tremenda

"Yo... ¿Qué?" expresó el joven dudoso

"¿Cuándo piensas darme un nieto?" preguntó la mujer

El rostro del chico ardía en nerviosismo

"¡¡¡Madre!!!" reclamó Mimí tan roja como Izzy

"¿Acaso él no está viviendo contigo? Hija!! No desperdicies a un joven como él"

"¡¡¡MADRE!!!" insistió la joven

"Está bien... está bien... aún no quieren tener hijos, pero apenas estés embarazada me tienes que avisar"

Ningún 'Madre' alcanzaría para expresar a la perfección el asombro de la chica... Jamás hubiese imaginado lo encariñada que estaba ella con su 'yerno' (De hecho, creo que cualquier mujer estaría encantada de tener a alguien tan adorable como Koushiro para yerno, no?)

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash back_**

_**¿A dónde va el amor que olvida?  
¿Que te quema la vida y se duerme poco a poco con dolor?**_

"Un hijo... " suspiró levemente ante la idea pero al instante negó con la cabeza "Ya basta de estupideces... ¡¡No más!!" apretó con sus manos el borde del balcón

--------------------

"¡Quién estuviera en su lugar!"

"Así es! Alejó a ese patán de Mimí y se quedó con ella"

"A Mimí se la ve tan feliz... es la única que no ha cambiado"

"No cabe duda: Koushiro Izzumi es el hombre más afortunado del mundo"

Esto es lo que piensan sus amigos... ¿Ustedes qué creen?

--------------------

El pelirrojo cerró sus azabaches ojos sumamente preocupado... ¡¡No podía más con esta angustia!! Tenía que hablar con ella o jamás podrá estar en paz... tendría que hablar con... 

_**Pero a veces siento miedo....**_

.... con la dueña de su felicidad y destino. Debía hablar cuanto antes con....

_**.... de decir tu nombre por última vez**_

"Mimí Tachikawa" murmuró sintiendo un nudo en su interior

Repentinamente sintió dos brazos rodearlo y una cabeza un poco somnolienta recostándose en su espalda

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Mimí "Algo te perturba"

_**Dime ¿A dónde va el amor que calla?   
¿Que se lleva en el alma y se va alejando como el viento?**_

Él se dejó llevar por la calidez de la caricia... escasos segundos que su mente convirtió una eternidad

"Tengo algo que decirte" comenzó Koushiro un poco serio

Mimí quedó en silencio unos instantes

"¿E.. estás cansado de mí?" preguntó dudosa soltándolo al instante

"Eso jamás" respondió de inmediato aún dándole la espalda

_**¿A dónde va el amor que olvida?   
¿Que te quema la vida y se duerme poco a poco con dolor? **_

"¿Estás casado? ¿Amas a otra? ¿Quieres terminar conmigo?" la chica comenzó a temblar nerviosamente

"No, no, no" replicó Kou un poco asombrado por escuchar las dudas de ella y se voltea hacia la mujer

Mimí inmediatamente lo abraza del cuello y lo besa "Entonces no me importa nada más" afirmó entre sus labios

"Pero... " intentó hablar

"¡Pero nada!" Mimí puso una cara de niña consentida "Tengo frío"

El apuesto joven entonces se percata de la poca o nada de ropa que ella tenía

Mimí se alza para besarlo nuevamente.... 

_**¡Qué extraño!**_

Harto estaba ya de pensar en su futuro! Que pase lo que tenga que pasar... No por estar pendiente del mañana va a dejar de disfrutar del presente

Mimí sonreía suavemente sin imaginarse siquiera de que su ahora novio estaba pensando que aquel instante puede ser el último juntos

Por el momento, por esa noche, el joven Izzumi vuelve a entregar su vida y alma en la piel de aquella mujer que tiene todo de él, todo!! Incluso su cordura y sobre todo su amor

Notas de la autora: Michael ??? (no sé su apellido, ese es un gran enigma ^^U) el antiguo amor de Mimí ha venido a estropear la vida del pelirrojo... ¿A quién ama Mimí?

Mmmmmm Supongo que Mi KOUSHIRO Yamato estará intrigada (ESO deseo ^__^) y eso que no imaginas aún lo que le haré al rubio Ishida (Sufrimiento por partida doble... y de paso sufrimiento a dragón porque Jiminisu también está incluida en el relajo ^^) 

Y dirigiéndome a una amiga especial: aquí está mi extraña forma de agradecerte, Cielo Criss ^^U (No te preocupes, que el pelirrojo se queda contigo ^.~)

Y a mis queridos lectores: Que ni se te ocurra leer este fict y no dejarme un review o sino un mail a: hikari_traviesa@hotmail.com quiero que me enteres de cuánto sufres... 

Y bueno... Lo prometido es deuda.. la siguiente víctima.. ejem... el siguiente episodo estará centrado en Joe Kido y a mitad de historia me centraré en Cody Hida

¡¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!!! (Creo que los personajes de digimon no la han pasado tan bien ^.~)


	7. Diversos destinos: Joe, Cody

Capítulo 7:  
Diversos destinos 

Esa noche era fría!! muy fría!!

Con cierto aire de superioridad el joven se quitó sus lentes y miró al horizonte (Mmmm... siempre me he preguntado qué tal se vería Joe sin sus lentes XD)

Suspiró con pesadez y volvió con indiferencia su mirada a la foto que posa sobre su mesa de noche

Indiferencia...

¡Qué va! ¿A quién quiere engañar? Más que indiferencia es resentimiento

El chico Kido había regresado a su natal Japón luego de terminar sus estudios en Inglaterra (les suena este país en este fict??)

Había vuelto! Era verdad!! Y cómo le hubiese gustado volver con el tiempo.. cuando tenía su atención, cuando tenía su amor.... cuando tenía su... su cuerpo

"Genial!" malluscó fastidiado de su destino "Nos separamos unos meses y te hallo en brazos de otro"

Joe se dirigió a un espejo admirándose en el mismo

"¿Qué tiene ese que no tenga yo?" se preguntó observándose detalladamente

Una rubia cabellera, ojos azules, un cuerpo bien formado, ¡una voz extraordinaria! (Supongo que sabrán de quien hablo).. eso fue lo que le gustó a ella, además a la joven siempre le había impactado escuchar en Inglaterra a un japonés y más impactada estaba porque se enteró que su hermano menor conocía a Matt Ishida, la sensación actual en el ámbito musical

Jun había regresado primero a Japón, lo cual ella aprovechó para 'conocer' a su ídolo

Cuando Joe pisó tierras japonesas se enteró de inmediato que la mujer Motomiya conocía más que bien al dichoso 'cantante'

El delgado apretó los puños y dientes mientras la rabia le recorría las venas

"Eres una... " se detuvo en sus palabras, a pesar de lo ocurrido no se atrevía a insultarla

Maldita enseñanza inglesa que le evitaba lanzar cualquier agravio contra la mujer que ama, porque era de admitirlo... Joe estaba enamorado de Jun

"Tarde o temprano, Jun, y se acabará tu cuento de hadas.. Veremos entonces quien suplicará amor" se juró por milésima vez

Y es que Kido indagó en la vida del cantante, y hasta un extraño sabe de los sentimientos de Ishida hacia su _indiferente_ manager aunque el rubio se empeñe en negarlo

"No conoces a los hombres... a Matt pronto se le acabará la pasión, el deseo.. y entonces no podrás hacer nada" Joe no estaba muy lejos de esa realidad y él ya estaba planeando su venganza!! Sí, le iba hacer sufrir a Jun el desprecio que él sintió

******************************************************************************************************

Fría noche!! La helada brisa calaba hasta los huesos, pero no en ese lugar, no en ese sitio

Aunque el joven de castaños cabellos hubiese deseado estar afuera, en el torrente frío en vez del acalorado sitio con música ensordecedora, aparte de los gritos masculinos

En su interior sentía asco del lugar

Pero.... ¿Por qué se hallaba allí?

Porque era el dueño

¿Le encantaba ese trabajo?

No!! Eso jamás!! Lo aborrece a más no poder, pero no encontró otro método para solventar sus estudios universitarios

- Hey!! - le sacó de sus pensamientos una joven de larga cabellera rojiza de aproximadamente 26 años

Sus intensos ojos verdes se clavaron en aquellas dos mujeres

- Estaba un poco distraído - admitió el joven de apellido Hida

- Y luego dicen que soy yo - continuó la mujer colocando sus manos a la altura de su cadera

La otra mujer, de cabellera verde (No se extrañen XP) se acercó al hombre y le toca la frente

- No, no tienes fiebre - la mujer se lleva una mano a la barbilla sumamente pensativa - ¿Te sientes bien? -

Cody asintió tratando de que no se perturben por su estado - Será mejor que salgan y terminen cuanto antes este asunto -

- Nuevamente - expresó la de cabello verde e intensos ojos azules

- Es denigrante todo esto! - exclamó Iori - Siento ganas de vomitar -

- No tienes de qué fastidiarte!! - continuó la joven

- Claro que sí!! Las estoy empujando a esta asquerosa vida - reclamó el castaño de 20 años

- A mí no me empujaste a nada!! - la mujer que bordeaba su edad apretó los puños - Déjate de remordimientos -

- No te pongas así, Cody - la pelirroja trató de calmar los ánimos - Recuerda tu promesa: Saldrás adelante!! Por nosotras!! Y olvidaremos todo esto!! -

El joven miró nuevamente a ambas mujeres, pero mirada se detuvo en la que tenía el cabello esmeralda, igual que sus masculinos ojos... al encontrarse con ella sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rojizo

- Tienes razón - Hida trató de concentrarse en su promesa - Las sacaré de esta vida!! -

- Bien!! Si deseas descansa!! - expresó la de cabello verde - Mientras tanto nosotras comenzaremos con el espectáculo - ante su última frase miró a la pelirroja

Codi sonrió ampliamente

- Ajá!! Ahí si no te remuerde la conciencia - observó la pelirroja

- No es que no me remuerda la conciencia... sino que me da risa!! ¡Pobres ilusos! - admitió Hida

- Sí - recordó la pelirroja - Me creen _insaciable_!! Ni que fuera un animal o una máquina -

- Bueno - dijo la de cabello verde verificando una libreta - Llamaré a las 3 trigüeñas, las 2 rubias y a las 4 de cabello naranja para que se preparen -

Cody asintió - Si hay problemas no dudes en avisarme -

- Lo haré -

Ambas femeninas salieron de la oficina... la música escandalosa sólo se percibió cuando la puerta se abrió

Cuánto anhelaba Iori salir corriendo de ese sitio!! Pero no podía!! No debía!! Tenía una promesa tatuada en su alma... saldría de esa vida como sea, olvidaría que alguna vez fue el jefe de aquellas chicas

Notas de la autora: Hago aquí un paréntesis:

Joe Kido viajó a Inglaterra para terminar sus estudios (si desean imaginar medicina, háganlo, esto no es primordial) en el país inglés conoció a su compatriota Jun Motomiya (No se ven adorables los dos??) y vivieron un fogoso romance que Joe consideró que continuaba a pesar de la distancia

Iori Hida, pobre niño castaño de ojos verdes!! Ahora sí que me pasé, lo admito!! A que nadie se esperaba esto!! Pero después de todo, así sean un millón de mundos alternos creo que este joven jamás perdería sus principios... (Para quienes no captaron el asunto, el joven de 20 años es el dueño de una casa de citas)

Me salió un poco corto pero eso se debe a que al principio no incluí a estos dos personajes, ya les daré un mayor desarrollo conforme avance la trama

Mis queridos lectores: El review es para que me dejes un lindo mensajito que siempre tendré en mente, también está mi amado: hikari_traviesa@hotmail.com

Y ahora qué creen que vendrá??? Pues la vida de todos, ocurrida simultáneamente, pero el toque especial es que nos adentraremos en la mente de las chicas (A ver si Kari se deja XD) Sí, también en la mente de Sora!! Al fin sabremos de esta niña!! Y sabremos qué demonios pasa con Jiminisu y como reaccionará Jun cuando Matt hable con ella y qué es lo que siente Mimí cuando vuelve a ver a Michael... Y Makoto!! Y... y... muchas cosas más!! Claro, que no todo será en un capítulo XD

Seguiré usando los flash back para 'intentar' entender a estas muchachas XD


	8. Indagando en tu mente

Capítulo 8:  
Indagando en tu mente 

Sin duda alguna ella se aferró al dormido cuerpo de su amante!! ¡Qué más da que hiciera calor! Además, con la nula ropa que cargaba eso ni lo sentía

Si el círculo de amigos que los rodean la hubiesen visto ellos se caerían de espalda y no era por el hecho de que ella estaba envuelta sólo por una fina sábana al cuerpo del rubio sino por esa extraña sonrisa que se empeñaba en esconder

Una sonrisa que sólo el rubio conocía... una esporádica sonrisa que se borró cuando la joven recordó algo

"La próxima semana tu hermano dará un concierto.... y unas alocadas se te pegarán como **si tú fueras el que cantaras**" Hikari murmuró en voz algo alta, como si Tk la estuviese escuchando aunque eso no era así

La de cabello castaño meditó en silencio unos instantes

"Quizá un fin de semana alejados de la ciudad... y de toda presencia femenina exceptuando la mía..... " Kari se acomodó más en el pecho del joven Takaishi escuchando los latidos del masculino corazón " .....salir de la rutina! No nos vendría nada mal "

La sonrisa de su rostro volvió con mayor intensidad

" Te aprovecharé al máximo!! Antes de que me sienta nula ante tantas alocadas" seguía en su monólogo mientras miraba a su dormido amante " Sí!! Nula!! O si prefieres decirlo, sí!! Celosa!!"

Nuevamente su gesto volvió a cambiar... pero esta vez a uno de temor

**_Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_La imagen era simplemente horrorosa!! Ni en sus peores pesadillas había imaginado algo tan escalofriante_

_"__S..s_í.. son mis padres" fue lo último que escuchó de su hermano

Kari sintió que todo su alrededor desaparecía... quizá por inercia pudo moverse... pero para salir del sitio

"Esto no es posible" murmuró para sí misma mientras se abrazaba al sentir las heladas gotas de lluvia caer sobre Odaiba "Es una pesadilla" siguió insistiendo caminando, aparentemente, sin rumbo fijo "Tk ¿En dónde estás?" La joven miró su alrededor mientras analizaba el sitio en donde se hallaba

"Allá está el Departamento de Daisuke... a dos cuadras sigue el de Koushiro" la chica intentó tranquilizarse y recordar mejor la dirección del departamento de su Takeru "Más allá" se dijo con seguridad "Más allá estás, Takeru... tienes que despertarme de esta pesadilla... ¡Esto no es posible! Debes sacarme de esta realidad... mis padres... mis padres... ¡¡No es cierto!!" 

Aunque generalmente a pie ella demoraría entre 5 a 10 minutos en llegar esta vez necesitó el doble del tiempo debido a que su mente estaba tan revuelta y su alma tan desolada

Y allí se encontraba Kari... quien tocó la puerta olvidando en ese instante el timbre del departamento

"No puede ser.... ¿no estás?" murmuró para sí misma pero luego meneó la cabeza "No!! Siempre estás para mí" Kari volvió a tocar mientras decía en voz alta "_Soy yo"_

_Finalmente Tk abrió la puerta, obviamente intrigado por las circunstancias del momento_

_"__¿Qué te pasó, Kari?" Tk preguntó mientras la tomaba del brazo e ingresaban al departamento_

_Kari clavó su mirada en el piso..... ¡Cuánto quería ella decirle lo que le ocurría! Pero las palabras no salían de sus labios_

_"__¿Estás bien?" Tk volvió a interrogarla antes de ir a otra habitación por una toalla_

_ No!! No estoy nada bien meditó Kari ¡¡Me siento tan sola y vacía!!_

_De pronto sintió una calidez física... sus ojos se posaron en aquel atractivo joven que la secaba con tanta ternura_

_Kari lo toma por el cuello y lo besa en los labios perdiéndose en aquella caricia no correspondida_

_ De seguro que piensa que soy una loca meditó la joven Pero eso no me importa ahora Kari siguió besándolo a pesar de que él no la besaba Eres tan cálido_

_Segundos después ella sintió los brazos de Tk en su espalda provocándole una sensación hasta ahora desconocida por ella: excitación!! Aquella corriente en su espalda la hizo suspirar mientras el beso se profundizaba más_

_ Mientras más te toco... más cálido eres meditó la joven sintiendo la piel del chico entre sus manos_

_"__ ¿Estás segura?" lo escuchó preguntar_

_¿Segura? ¿Segura de qué? habló en su mente ¿Segura de entregarme a ti el mismo día en que te besé por primera vez?_

_Su blusa cayó al piso mientras ella lo abrazaba y besaba con más ansias... el roce de sus pieles aumentó las ansias en el joven_

_Pronto Hikari sintió en su espalda un suave colchón y en su piel una corriente de inexpertos besos que mejoraban a cada instante_

_ No puedo quedarme atrás meditó la chica comenzando a tocar a Tk fascinándose por el efecto que provocaba su recorrido_

_Minutos después Hikari sobresaltó al instante que su ahora amante tomaba posesión de su virginidad.. aunque el dolor pronto desapareció dando paso a espasmos que llegaban incluso a su alma_

_Kari se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, clavándole las uñas en su espalda en el proceso... sentir su acelerado latir en competencia con el de Tk era un sentimiento increíble... y también ver cuál de los dos recuperaba con mayor facilidad el aliento_

_ Así es como debe ser... hoy me entregué a ti... En este día nada más ha pasado! los pensamientos de Kari fueron interrumpidos por las manos de Tk en sus mejillas_

_"__ Te amo " murmuró Tk entre sus labios comenzando a besarla sin cesar " _¿Te sientes bien?"

" Dolió!! ¿Sabes? Como si ... " el hablarle por primera vez en todo ese instante provocaba que su voz se quebrara... y sus ojos se humedecieran " .... como si me despedazara en dos"

Kari apartó su rostro de las manos de Tk " Pero según me he enterado solo es la primera vez que duele" ella volvió a besarlo " Luego sólo sentiré el placer que me brindarás"

La sonrisa de Tk era encantadora

" Cuando nos casemos iremos a vivir a un departamento más grande"

¿Casarnos? No!! Eso no!! inmediatamente llegó a su mente " Espera!!! En primer lugar NO NOS CASAREMOS!!! En segundo lugar, este departamento lo quiero tal como está... no cambies nada"

" ¿Que no nos casaremos? ¿Por qué? "

No lo arruines suplicó en su mente mientras lo besaba con ansias

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back_**

Kari observó el reloj que estaba junto a la mesa de noche mientras la ira estaba presente 

" Por qué demonios tenía que recordarlo?" ella negó con la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en su presente

" Un nuevo día " murmuró para sí misma mientras se acercaba a los párpados de su amante para besarlos con delicadeza

No hubo reacción por parte del rubio

" Esto requiere de medidas drásticas " musitó mientras recorría el cuello de su amante... segundos después lo escuchó suspirar

" Buenos días amor " contestó Takeru

Kari seguía deleitándose con la salada piel de Takaishi haciéndole cosquillas

" Pareces una ninfómana " observó en broma el rubio mientras la atraía hacia sí mismo

Efectivamente allí estaba ese ansiado mirar!! Sus brillantes ojos castaños diciéndole tantas cosas en un mudo lenguaje... o al menos lo que él creía comprender 

" Es tu culpa!! Eres mi adicción "contestó con picardía mientras jugueteaba con su rubia cabellera... luego el gesto de Kari cambió por el de una niña consentida " ¿Vas a ir a la oficina?"

" A dejar ordenado los documentos que anoche no pude archivar "

" Ja!" Kari soltó una sonrisa irónica "¡Cómo si prefirieras estar entre papeles que entre mis brazos" esto último lo dijo en un tono muy seductor

Un milésimo beso volvió a unirlos.... y, como en muchas ocasiones anteriores, sus lenguas se encontraron y exploraron mutuamente

"Quizá si contrato una secretaria " comentó Tk

" Quizá si piensas bien tus palabras" Kari murmuró a escasos milímetros de su rostro "¿Quieres llegar vivo a los 30 años?"

"Celosa" Tk acusó al instante

"Sí!! Celosa!! Y todo lo que quieras decirme!! Pero no metes a una mujer en tu oficina!!" Kari amenazó de una forma entre seria y cómica "Sabes que yo iría... pero la tentación de tenerte cerca no me dejaría hacer nada"

Tk rió suavemente siendo acompañado con la risa de ella "Volveré temprano"

"Y no hagas planes para el fin de semana" expresó Kari

"Muy bien" respondió Tk un poco dudoso pero sabía perfectamente que no podría sacarle lo que ella tenía planeado hacer

************************************************************************

" Matt dará un concierto en Tamachi" comentó Mimí mientras acomodaba los cubiertos en la mesa

" ¡Y cómo le harán esos dos para seguir!" observó Izzy llevando a la mesa el jugo " A veces me da la impresión de que eso terminará mal si Yamato no da el primer paso"

"Debería comenzar con dejar de estar mintiendo" continuó la joven "¿A quién quiere engañar con ese cuento de que no está enamorado? Eso nadie se lo cree"

" Parece que Jiminisu sí" dijo Koushiro acomodándose en su sitio en la mesa

" No es eso" Mimí se sentó luego de Koushiro "Las mujeres buscamos, aparte de amor, es seguridad... ninguna mujer en sus cabales, o al menos que tenga orgullo como Jiminisu, aceptaría estar con un hombre que anda con otra sin sentir amor"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"A que si Matt anda acostándose con Jun sin sentir amor... lo puede hacer con cualquier otra" la joven Tachikawa respiró profundamente "Y eso es doloroso"

Izzy se percató a lo que ella se refería, por lo que tomó a mano de la joven, e ignorando al freno que intentaba ponerle su mente, la besó con delicadeza

Mimí sonrió inevitablemente y susurró un perceptible "Gracias"

_¿Gracias? ¿Gracias qué? ¿Gracias por amarme y lamento no corresponderte? _

Endemoniadas dudas que volvieron a asaltarlo pero que tuvo que tragarse por no dañar su presente y aprovechar al máximo lo que tenía

" Si Yamato presenta un concierto" siguió hablando Mimí " Eso es porque grabará otro cd"

"Sí, dentro de 3 meses comenzará la grabación de las primeras pistas... A Tk le faltan darle sus toques especiales a las otras para que queden bien"

"Este chico sí que tiene la inspiración en alto" observó Mimí "¿Y cuál es a la que le das mejor pronóstico?"

"Bueno, el otro día Matt estuvo ensayando _'Otra como tú'_ y creo que será el éxito aunque habrá que ver las siguientes composiciones de Tk"

"¿Otra como tú?" Mimí quedó pensativa unos instantes "¿Piensa acaso en clonar a Kari?"

"La canción no trata de ella" Koushiro dedujo "En ningún momento la menciona"

"Pero es obvio que es ella quien tiene a Tk tan inspirado a escribir" respondió Mimí "Y es obvio que es Jiminisu quien tiene a Matt cantando de esa forma"

"Bueno, puede ser una base del éxito de ambos" Koushiro captó lo que su chica decía "La pasión que le ponen al trabajo"

"Aunque también influye el apuesto joven que ayuda en los estudios de grabación" Mimí sonrió ampliamente

"Sólo hago mi trabajo" murmuró Izzy con su rostro enrojecido

Tachikawa miró con orgullo lo que había provocado y acarició con ternura su obra.... por su parte el pelirrojo se perdió en la cálida caricia

Notas de la autora: He vuelto!! Y sólo tengo que que ando **bloqueada** pero parece que mis extrañas ideas vuelven a la mente

Y cierto, antes de que me olvide... hablé con la ganadora (vía mail) del fict **_"Pensamientos de una noche de verano"_** ¿Quién ganó? No se los digo! ^.~

Ah!! Y el fict ya se está desarrollando, no será de un sólo capítulo y está muy extraño, lleno de intriga (es que sino no soy yo XP) y con dosis de romance..... ¿lemon? Ummm..... tal vez!


End file.
